


Dance of the Mountain King's Daughter

by Hippiebuckyharrington



Series: Thundershield Arranged Marriage AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arragned Marriage AU, Blowjobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Fictional Kingdoms, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff, I do what I want, I'm really bad at tagging, Kid Fic, Letters, M/M, Sequel!!!!, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve wears a sexy outfit, There's gonna be a lot of smut, They are so in love, Thors missing eye, its almost gross, its minor though, minor world building, someone should maybe stop me, the government and titles are made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiebuckyharrington/pseuds/Hippiebuckyharrington
Summary: Steve and Thor are blissfully married, and almost sickeningly in love. They regularly disgust Loki with their affection, and often have to be dragged from bed. Steve is blissfully happy, there is just one thing that could make his marriage better: a baby. When an opportunity to start their family falls in their lap, how can Steve say no?But not everyone is happy with their choice, and outside forces threaten their family. Thor and Steve must fight to protect what's theirs and to preserve the happiness they have so lovingly built. Is it enough, is their marriage and their love enough to protect their most precious gift?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... so I wrote a sequel to In the Hall of the Mountain King. And I'm hella bad at summaries so this makes it sound angstier than it is. I promise this is mostly fluff, and a healthy amount of smut. Like seriously, this chapter ends with smut. If that isn't for you, you can stop reading after they leave dinner.  
> The title comes from a classical music piece written by the same composer who wrote In the Hall of the Mountain King.  
> This is inspired by a comment I got on Hall of the Mountain King, and a lovely Anon on Tumblr who gave me the wonderful idea for this plot. I changed their idea a bit, but it came from them and I'm so happy they let me use it! Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I am so excited to share this with you all! I am not sure about an update schedule because I am moving, and starting a new job. I will try and at least do once a week but I'm hoping for more.  
> Enjoy!

Steve stretches, long and luxurious. The sunlight tumbling in through the open balcony warms his bare chest and he sprawls further into the middle of the bed in delight, sighing happily. He is alone, but that doesn't bother him, not the way it used to. 

He breathes out and debates sleeping longer, wanting to enjoy the bliss of the morning after. He almost blushes remember last night, a habit he can't seem to kick even with being married for over a year. His husband is a tender and eager lover, leaving Steve sated and sleepy nearly every night. Most morning are spent taking each other in hand or just wrapped around each other, not speaking, stretching the relaxation from sleep into longer moments. 

Waking alone isn't uncommon. Kingly business often drags Thor from bed before Steve, who much prefers sleeping late. He sits up and stretches again, arms reaching above his head, and his back curving into a sinuous arche. 

"Ah, husband mine, the things you do to me." Thor says, lingering in the doorway. Steve beams and reaches out, holding his arms out for his husband.

"Come and show me." He teases. Thor chuckles. 

"You would have me stay in bed, loving you all day long would you not?" Thor says, grinning. Steve nods. 

"That's the best place for a husband, don't you know." He retorts with a smile. Thor laughs. 

"I am afraid, though it breaks my heart, that I must refuse you, blom. And believe me when I say, that you are once again proving to be a temptation sent from the gods, but I have work to do." Thor says, but he crosses to the bed anyway, chuckling at a pouting Steve. Thor leans over and pecks Steve's cheek, nuzzling the side of his husband’s face. "Do not fret, for tomorrow I have set aside the day just for you, my needy blom." Thor coos. Steve pauses for a moment, and then turns his face toward his husband to steal a kiss. 

"Fine, but I expect the whole day to be spent spoiling me." He pouts. Thor laughs again, the sound booming in their bedroom.

"Of course, love." He responds. "Now, come. My brother is home from his journey and he has brought gifts for all of us. And he is demanding that you come entertain him." Thor says, standing. He crosses to his desk, collects a few documents, smiles at Steve and leaves. 

Steve gets up and goes to his wardrobe. He and Thor have been married for a year and nine months. Their bedroom has changed a lot in that time, it's more modeled into the shared space that it is, rather than just Thor's alone. The walls are now covered in artwork, all of it Steve's. 

There are nature scenes, sketched from horseback rides and carriage tours of the country. There are also several portraits of Thor, in various battle poses, sitting on his throne, sketches of him laughing, talking, and a few that made Steve blush: Thor looking blissed out after a moment together, and Thor sleeping soundly, bare chested. Steve had also spent a long time painting a detailed portrait of when they renewed their marriage. Steve glances at the painting now as he sifts through his clothes. 

Steve and Thor shortly after realizing their feelings for one another, had gathered their family and a few friends at the palace at Asgard and had gotten married, again. It was mostly them standing in front of each other and their family while crying and professing their love. It was a moving moment, and Steve worked for hours to capture it in the painting. He thinks he did a good job, and he smiles fondly at its placement in their room: above the bed, the first thing people see when they enter the room. 

Steve pulls himself from the memory and gets dressed hurriedly. He then heads to the receiving room, where Loki is holding court. 

Thor is at the desk in the room, pouring over documents, only half listening. Frigga is lounging in a plush chair, a cat in her lap and is laughing at Loki's story. Loki is dressed all in black as usual and is standing in the center of the room, flapping his hands as he tells his tale. A gaggle of giggling servants hover in the edges of the room watching. 

Steve wanders over to Thor, and leans down to kiss his temple. Thor hums happily and leans into the touch. 

"You two are just as disgusting as always." Loki says, sounding bored. Steve grins and perches on the edge of Thor's desk. Thor doesn't glance up. 

"Jealousy does not become you brother." He says, and smirks at Steve quickly before returning to work. Steve grins back and turns to Loki. 

"Oh, leave them be Loki. Marriage is not always this bliss, as they well know, let them love each other. The only thing they are missing is a baby." Frigga chides. Steve stills and tries to subtly glance at Thor. Thor sighs. 

"Mother I have told you a thousand times, we don't need children. When we are old and grey I will name and heir and everything will be fine. Steven and I are happy being just the two of us. Aren't we blom?" Thor says, still without looking up. Steve swallows, swallows again and takes a deep breath. 

"Absolutely my king." He says. Frigga rolls her eyes and turns back to Loki. But Loki is studying Steve, a slight frown on his face. Steve plasters a smile on his face. 

"I was pulled from my very comfortable bed with the promise of presents." He says, pouting at Loki. Loki laughs and waves a servant forward. The servant hands Steve a small wooden chest, with a snowflake carved in the top. Steve admires the box and runs his hand over it. 

"It's from the nation of Jotun, it is always cold there! As you know I sometimes entertain one of the lords there, and I hate the cold. But they had some of the prettiest carving I had ever seen. Open it." Loki says. Steve does and gapes at the contents. Inside are ten jars of paint, in some of the most vibrant blues Steve has ever seen. 

"Oh my…. Loki!" Steve cries. Loki grins. 

"I thought you'd like that. Brother, I brought you a beautiful saddle cloth from Jotunheim as well, it will look fabulous on that beast you call a horse. Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go unpack all of my gifts to myself into my chambers, and write some letters.” The room collectively chuckles, and Steve watches as Loki seems to float from the room. Frigga rises as well and motions the servants after her. 

"I'm going to go paint, my love." Steve says. He pecks Thor again, and receives only a grunt in return. Carefully tucking the box of paints under his arm, Steve leaves the room as well. 

He flags down a servant.  
"Please take these to my painting room, also have some breakfast sent up there, I will be along shortly." He asks. 

"Yes, your majesty." The servant says, before bustling off. Steve turns and climbs a staircase toward Loki's room. 

Loki's chambers are a flurry of activity, with Loki at the center, lounging and directing servants. 

"Ah! Steven, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Loki calls. Steve smiles. 

"I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Steve asks, stepping into the room. 

"You just did. I jest. What is on your mind?" Loki asks, pointing a servant toward his jewelry box.

"Has Thor always felt that way about children?" Steve asks. Loki suddenly turns the full weight of that piercing gaze on Steve. 

"Ah, I am guessing you do not share his earlier sentiments." He says. Steve sighs and looks down. 

"I have always wanted kids. And I was starting to think that the time was right. We have been married for long enough, we are in love, we are happy, and I thought that maybe he wanted a baby." Steve breathes. Loki nods. 

"My brother seems to change his views on the matter near constantly. When you two came back from visiting Midgard, after my brother's idiotic ride to get you, all he could speak of was you holding your nephew. He almost adopted a baby right then. But lately he seems to be convinced that things are perfect the way they are." Loki says, serious in a way Steve is grateful for. "He can get stuck in the way things are, and he has never been around children much. He may need some convincing. But Steven, he would give you anything. Just ask." Loki says. Steve sighs, thanks Loki for his advice and leaves. 

 

He sits in the tower room, thinking for a long time, while he eats breakfast. When he is done, he pulls a canvass onto the easel, opens the window and begins to paint. He spends all day painting, getting the shading and the perspective just right. He isn't done until nearly dinner time, and he steps back with paint stained fingers. 

The painting is of a baby. The child's gender is hard to discern from the painting, it is lying on blankets with some wrapped around its waist. It is reaching hands up toward the viewer, and two masculine arms are reaching into the space, as though about to lift the child. One hand under the head, one under its back.

Steve sighs, he wants a baby almost desperately. He love's Thor, more than life itself, and he is so content in his life, and his marriage. But his brother is so happy with his toddler, him and Tony seem even more in love now than they were before Peter, and Steve wants that. Wants to raise a child, to fill his days with children and love.

It is also custom, most royal couples have their first child, and heir, with in a year and a half of marriage. Steve sighs, and closes up the room before hurrying to dinner. Loki is right, he will just have to talk with his husband.

 

He is late to dinner, the rest of the family at the table already. Thor is eating, arm thrown over the back of Steve's empty chair, laughing into his mead while his brother spins another tale. Frigga is also chuckling and Steve takes a moment to smile before settling into the chair. 

"Blom! You have surfaced at last!" Thor booms, and captures Steve's chin with his hand. Steve grins, this is one of his favorite parts of his marriage. Thor gives him a kiss after any time apart. Thor leans in now and capture's Steve's lips in a sound, lingering kiss. Loki makes gagging noises and Thor pulls back with a smile. 

"I have missed you blom." Thor whispers. Loki gags again and rolls his eyes. Steve shoots him a sheepish smile, and accepts the plate Thor hands him. He heaps it with food, and leans into Thor as he eats. 

"I got another marriage proposal while I was away." Loki says casually, taking a large bite of his meal. Frigga rolls her eyes. 

"One of these days Loki someone will catch your eye for good. And your brother will be unable to afford your wedding." She points out, causing Thor and Steve to chuckle. 

"You know I don't really want to be married, mother. I like being free to travel, and lounge about. No responsibilities, no one wanting me to come home. It's wonderful. And whenever Steve and Thor have children then I can be the eccentric uncle who spoils them rotten." Loki says, with a grin. Steve smiles back, as does Thor. Unlike this morning, Thor doesn't say anything. 

The family lingers over dinner, while the fire and torches burn low, listening to Loki's stories from his trip and marveling at his many adventures. Loki leaves a string of broken hearts where ever he goes and he is absolutely unashamed by that. 

Frigga yawns hugely and stands after what has been hours but felt like minutes. "I am off to bed. Loki my son, it is good to have you home again! Goodnight my king." She says with a shallow curtsy, mostly because it irks Thor when his family refer to him as their king. Even though he is, he hates it. 

Thor stands too and offers his elbow to Steve, who grins and tucks his hand into it. They bid Loki good night and slowly make their way to their chambers. 

"You look tired blom." Thor whispers. Steve nods and stifles a yawn. Thor smiles. 

"Would you like to be woken up a bit, or would you rather we just sleep tonight?" Thor asks. Steve smiles coyly as they push open the door to their room. 

"I am not so tired that I wish to just go to sleep." Steve says, with a grin. Thor growls and kicks the door closed behind them. They kick off their shoes, and Thor, with a glint in his eyes, lunges for Steve. Steve shrieks and leaps onto the bed, Thor close behind him. 

He laughs breathless, as his husband kisses down his neck. Steve's chuckles trail off into breathy moans and Thor works lower. Thor undoes the ties at the neck of Steve's shirt and pulls it down, so he can access more skin. He sucks and worries at the pale, tender skin of Steve’s chest. Steve threads the fingers of one hand into his husband’s hair, and slips the other hand under Thor's shirt to trail over the play of muscles in the man's back. 

"Thor…" Steve breathes. 

"Yes, my love?" Thor whispers, hauling himself up to kiss Steve gently. 

"Want you." Steve mumbles. Thor smiles, and kisses his husband again. 

"I want you too, beautiful." Thor says, kissing back down his husband’s neck and tugging at the other man's shirt. Steve and Thor sit up in tandem, hands clasping each other's shirts. When they are both shirtless, Steve takes a moment to trail his hands over his husbands toned chest, eyes greedily drinking in the sight. "You always look at me like this." Thor says, splaying his hands on his husband’s thighs. Steve smiles slowly. 

"Does it bother you?" He asks softly, trailing fingertips down hard abs. 

"No." Thor says, equally quiet. They fall silent, Steve watching the flickering torch light dance across the golden muscles of his husband. 

"You are so handsome. So beautiful. I can't believe I got so lucky." Steve murmurs. Thor smiles  
.  
"I am the lucky one. To wind up with such a smart, talented, beautiful husband." Thor responds, and leans forward to kiss him. 

Steve smiles against Thor’s mouth for a moment and then responds. He scoots forward until he is straddling Thor's thighs, both hands cupping his face. The kiss rapidly turns heated, and messy. Steve is panting in no time and Thor is just as breathless. 

"Pants. Off." Steve demands and Thor laughs before gently shoving Steve off in order to follow instructions. 

When they have both been stripped of their pants and underclothes, Thor smiles at his perfect husband, perched on the bed watching him. 

"How do you wish to have me Steven?" Thor whispers, reaching out and carding his fingers through Steve's shorter blonde hair. Steve sighs and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

"I want to ride you." Steve breathes, voice soft, blush slowly climbing his cheeks. It is a position they have used before, but Steve always blushes when he brings it up. Thor smiles. 

"On my back or sitting?" Thor asks, stealing a quick kiss. Steve smiles into it and threads his fingers into Thor's hair. 

"Sitting?" Steve asks, as though anything he asks for won't be immediately given. Thor smiles and moves to prop the pillows up against the wall behind their bed. When he is sufficiently comfortable, he reaches for his husband. Steve comes willingly, and straddles Thor, settling easily on his lap. 

Thor threads his hands into the shorter hair at the nape of Steve's neck and pulls the smaller man close and kisses him gently. Steve responds greedily, and the kiss turns heated again.

Thor breaks the kiss to reach of the oil on the nightstand, and Steve starts gently mouthing down Thor's neck. Thor slicks up his hand and reaches behind his husband. He teases the pad of a finger against the puckered opening. Steve sighs happily, and cuddles closer, mouth lazily trailing on Thor's neck. 

Thor gently pushes a finger inside, slowly working it in and out, carefully listening to the breaths of the other man. Steve is panting gently, hands curled between their bodies. Thor adds a second finger and sighs contentedly. He loves Steve like this, relaxed and trusting, perfect. Thor turns to nuzzle the side of Steve's head, and pecks soft kisses against his husband’s temple. 

"More." Steve breathes, after long minutes of slow fingering. Thor grins and scissors his fingers. Steve's breath hitches and Thor adds another finger. Steve is already loose, and probably ready but he likes preparing the smaller man. He also loves what comes next. 

He keeps up the slow pace and feels Steve subtly shift against him. He smirks, and changes nothing. He can almost count down in his head, Steve is very predictable if you know what to look for. Right on cue,  
Steve suddenly sits back on Thor’s hand, whimpering as the fingers inside him brush that wonderful spot inside. 

"Ah! Thor, need you. Need you now." Steve whispers, always so quiet. Thor smiles. 

"What was that blom? Couldn't quiet hear you." He teases, wiggling his fingers a bit. Steve's eyes widen at the motion and he grunts. 

"Need you, need your cock. Inside me!" Steve demands, voice clear and firm, if a bit high pitched and breathy. Thor grins and nods. He pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock. He is about to line himself up when Steve bats his hand away and take Thor in hand. 

He lines the thick cock up and gently sinks down, until his hips are settled against Thor again. They both pant, Thor's hands on Steve’s hips tight enough to bruise. Steve has his eyes shut, hands fists against Thor's chest. 

"Always so full." Steve whispers. Thor grins. Steve then leans forward and gently rocks his hips a bit. Both men sigh at the feeling, and for a while things go slow. Thor runs his hands up and down Steve's back, and Steve is happy to trade lazy kisses with Thor. But Steve is never content with the pace for long.

Eventually, Steve braces his hands on the wall on either side of Thor's head and starts to move in earnest. Thor grins briefly, and thrusts his hips up to meet Steve's movements. Steve throws his head back and moans. Thor leans forward, wrapping his arms securely around his husbands back, and sucks a bruise into Steve's collarbone, among the fading ones from last night. The room is filled with the sounds of their joining, skin slapping skin interspersed with moans and gasps from the pair. 

"Thor!" Steve cries after a particularly good thrust, and Thor keeps up the pace, just this side of punishing. Steve wraps his arms around Thor's neck, and throws his head back in a sharp cry. 

Thor thrusts sharply once twice more, and Steve with a cry of "Thor!!", spills over both of their chests. Thor gives another sharp jerk of his hips, and finishes deep inside Steve. 

Steve drops his head to Thor's shoulder and pants for long moments, Thor’s hands trailing over his back. Thor eventually lays a sleepy and sated Steve against the pillows, before pulling out and getting up. Steve stretches and snuggles into the pillows. Thor smiles indulgently and grabs a damp cloth to clean them both up. 

When they are clean, he pulls the blankets around them both and pulls Steve close to him, spooned up against his back. Thor tucks his face into the back of Steve’s neck and breathes a content sigh.

"I love you, blom." Thor whispers, pressing a kiss to Steve's sweat damp skin. 

"I love you too, my mountain king." Steve whispers back. The pair drop off into content slumber soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a purely self indulgent fic, have I already said that? Because it is. Also this chapter is short, but it was the best way to break up the chapters, so sorry about that. But it's cute I promise. Unbetad so all typos are mine, if there is any that are hugely distracting let me know. Thanks for reading!!

Steve woke feeling sated and content, a theme for his mornings. He smiles to himself, and doesn't open his eyes. He can hear his husband humming gently to himself from somewhere else in the room. Steve takes a few more moments to lounge in the bed, and enjoy the marital bliss he seems to constantly find himself in. The bed dips a bit and then gentle lips brush against Steve's temple. 

"Good morning my love." Another kiss to Steve's cheek. "My world." A kiss to Steve's eyelid. "My blom." a kiss to the tip of his nose. "My heart." a brush of lips against his. "My king." Steve smiles and opens his eyes to beam at his husband. 

"That's the best way to wake up." He murmurs and Thor smiles in response, combing his fingers through Steve hair gently. Steve closes his eyes and sighs. He never knew he could be so content. Never dreamed it was possible to be this deliriously happy all the time. Or this in love. But every day with his husband proves better and better, and Steve thinks, opening his eyes and gazing at his husband, that he could be content like this, just the two of them for the rest of their lives. Steve tips his head up and accepts the kiss Thor gives him. 

"What would you like to do today blom? We have the whole day together. Just the two of us." Thor says happily. Steve smiles. 

"I want a picnic in our meadow. And I want lots of cuddling and lots of kisses." Steve demands, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. Thor beams and pecks Steve again. 

"Anything for you blom."

Four hours later the pair are riding away from the castle, Thor on Mjolnir, Steve on Torunn. They race up the road, laughing and urging their horses faster than the others. Eventually they slow, and ride side by side, Thor telling some story about a visiting dignitary from a week ago that had been entirely ridiculous, 

"Blom, you should have seen him!" Thor cries. "He refused to drink mead, and then the soup was as he put it uncultured and the bread was not kneaded enough!" Thor snorted, and Steve smiled at him indulgently. "Our bread is perfect and what person doesn't drink mead?!" Thor cries, exasperated. Steve laughs and leans over, placing his hand on his husband’s arm. 

"No one sensible darling." Steve soothes. Thor smiles happily at him and reaches up to twine their fingers together, giving Steve's a squeeze. It's ridiculous, holding hands on horseback, but Steve can't bring himself to care. They grin at each other. 

The ride to the meadow is a short one, and one the pair takes often, as a way to escape. The cabin is hardly noticeable anymore in the over grown grass and wild flowers. They have their picnic days down to a science, Thor tends the horses, Steve sets up the blanket and lunch. 

Steve love the lushness of the meadow, how undisturbed it seems, how quiet. They eat their fill of the food the servants had packed and then Thor stretches out on his back on the blanket. HE closes his eyes, and drops a hand onto Steve's thigh, a welcome comforting weight. Steve sits in the sun, weaving a flower crown. They are silent, but both are enjoying the time together and the escape from the palace. 

Steve finishes the crown, and leans over his husband. He gently kisses his lips, and then places the crown on his head. Thor growls a bit when Steve pulls back and with a chuckle, Steve leans in again for another kiss. It's lazy and slow, there is no hurry. They are not expected back at the castle at all today. 

Steve stretches out beside his husband and kisses him gently. Thor threads thick fingers into Steve's hair. The sun is warm, and there is a gentle breeze ruffling their hair and clothing. Birds chirp in the surrounding trees and the horses graze quietly nearby. It's a perfect day, peaceful and relaxing, something they both need. They break apart eventually, not wanting to go further than kisses. 

Steve curls against Thor's chest, one of the man's arms draped around his back, the other tucked behind the taller man's head. 

It's warm, almost too warm, and Steve is relaxed, sleepy. In fact, he's almost asleep when Mjolnir, from the other side of the clearing, lets out a piercing whinny, rearing up. Both men jerk up, glancing toward the horse. Thor had removed their saddles and bridles, replacing them with soft halters tied with long ropes to stakes in the ground so that the animals can graze on the long lush grass, or doze in the sun.

Now though, Mjolnir is agitated, pawing the ground, and rearing up as much as the rope will allow. His enormous hooves tear up huge clods of earth as he stamps the ground. He shakes his head and snorts, attention fixated on something in the trees. Torunn is weaving at the end of her rope, nervous. Steve and Thor spring into action. Steve races to his horse and catches hold of her halter. 

"Easy beauty. Easy girl." Steve soothes, stroking the horse's face to calm her. Thor is trying to get close enough to Mjolnir to calm him, but the horse keeps dancing out of the way. Steve frowns, glancing over his shoulder toward the trees. There has to be something there, Mjolnir rarely spooks at nothing. Steve swallows thickly, and forces his nerves down. They had come across a mountain lion on one of these trips, and Steve had been terrified. But Torunn will feed off his nerves so he forces calm into his voice and tries to sooth his frightened mount. 

Steve almost has Torunn calm, and Thor almost has a hold of Mjolnir’s halter when a cry splits the air. Both men and both horses freeze, staring in the direction of the sound. The crying continues, and Steve only hesitates a moment more before dashing forward. 

"Steven!" Thor cries, but Steve ignores him, having placed the sound. Mjolnir rears up at Thor's shout and the man becomes distracted, dodging the flying hooves. 

Steve darts into the trees following the sound. It's darker in the trees, and it takes his eye a moment to adjust. Once they do, he sees a small bundle, tucked between the exposed roots of a large tree. The bundle is writhing on the ground, flailing and wiggling. Steve approaches cautiously. He bends down and feels his heart ache at the sight. 

Lying on the ground, wrapped in a dirty blanket, face scrunched in discomfort is a baby. Tears stream down its face and its back arches, likely to get away from the cool ground, little fists flailing. Steve reaches out on instinct and scoops up the child. 

"Shhhhh. It's alright little one. Shhhhh its ok." He murmurs bouncing the baby. It does nothing to deter the wails of the child. Steve glances around, but he is alone. 

"Hello?" Steve calls, but the only answer is the baby's cries and the sound of the agitated horses back in the clearing. 

"Come on now little one. You're ok. Shhhh" Steve soothes, and turns back toward the clearly, the baby tucked in his arms. 

Thor rushes forward the second Steve appears out of the trees. 

"Blom are you alright, where did you go?" Thor asks cupping Steve's face, eyes searching. Steve chuckles. 

"I'm fine Thor. This little lamb isn’t though." Steve says looking down at the now quietly fussing baby. Thor's eyebrows shoot up and he gapes down at the child. 

"It was abandoned, it's all alone. I couldn't see anyone around, and look how dirty it is." Steve says, rocking the baby slightly in his arms. Thor frowns and turns to look into the dark trees behind them. The baby’s cries have calmed a bit, more whimpers now than anything. The horses have calmed a bit, but Mjolnir is watching the trees and shifting nervously. Torunn is standing still, flicking her ears between the trees and the men talking. 

"We need to get the baby back to the castle." Steve says, eyes never leaving the babies face. Thor frowns, but doesn’t object.

"Alright, blom. I'll saddle the horses, and pack up the food." Thor says, trailing his fingers down his husband’s cheek. As he packs up the food, and saddles the horses, he watches his husband. Steve is cooing quietly at the baby, rocking it gently, holding it close to his chest.

Thor’s frown deepens but he doesn’t say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay for this chapter, I went back to my parent's place for a while and things are always crazy there. But I'm back! This chapter is real short, and I promise the plot picks up a bit in the next chapters, but for now, have Steve being cute with a baby.   
> Also, the ceremony talked about in this chapter is really loosely based off of something similar from old Norse history that I looked up. I changed a lot of the details to fit my own vision and this story.   
> Happy reading!

On the ride back to the castle, Steve bundles the infant close to his chest with his cloak around them both. He guides Torunn down the path with his thighs and one hand, keeping up a stream of coos and soothing noises to the exhausted infant. 

The baby finally falls asleep, little hand curled in Steve's shirt. Thor doesn't speak, and eventually pulls his horse in front of Steve's so that he can guide them safely to the castle. 

When they arrive, Steve, a much better horseman than he was at the start of his marriage, swings down easily, pats the black and white mare's neck, and walks over to Thor. 

"I need to get this little lamb inside, and looked over. I'm sorry, normally I'd stay and tend the horses with you." Steve says, eyes still on the baby's sleeping face. 

"Alright, blom. See you inside." Thor whispers. Steve smiles, reaches up and busses a kiss on his husband’s cheek before he turns and hurries inside. 

He hurries through the castle until he reaches the nursery. Frigga insisted on keeping the nursery staffed and functional, even when her son and his husband showed no inclination to bring babies to the castle, the staff always have families, and child care is provided to them. Steve shoulders open the door, and steps into the warm room. 

"King Steven." The staff all say politely, bobbing into quick curtsies and bows. Steve has often come here to play with the children and to coo over the babies, and the staff has long since stopped rushing to entertain him. 

"Alva." Steve says softly, not wanting to disturb any of the children. 

"Yes, my king?" The nursery worker says, dusting their hands off. 

"Would you help me for a moment?" Steve whispers and steps to the side to one of the changing tables. He gently lays the infant down; whose face immediately scrunches up in discomfort at the loss of closeness. 

"Oh, shhh little one, I'm right here darling, I haven't left you." Steve coos. Alva gasps softly. 

"My king?" they ask, voice soft.

"I found this little one left in the woods while Thor and I were on our picnic. Can you look the babe over and see if it's hurt?" Steve asks. Alva nods, and gently begins unwrapping the child's blankets. The baby is small, and wearing a beautiful dress under the blankets. 

"My king, that is a Claiming dress." Alva whispers. Steve frowns, watching the baby scrunch its fists up and wiggle on the blankets.

"Claiming?" Steve asks.

"Aye. All clans have their own ceremonies for naming babies, but here in the city, and in the Odinson clan, we have a ceremony called the Claiming. When a baby is born, and survives its first week, the baby’s mother will dress it in a handmade dress, regardless of gender and will take it to the temples, and lay the child at a deity’s feet. The father will then come and pick up the child and wrap it in his cloak. This signifies him claiming the baby as his and in the eyes of the gods, that is a permanent claim. Once the father has claimed the child, the parents then name the baby and will present the child to the high priestess, who will finish the claim with a blessing from the family's deity." Alva explains, continuing to examine the baby as they speak.

"I picked up the baby and tucked it into my cloak." Steve says, voice low. Alva spares him a glance. 

"It is not official until you complete the ceremony in the temple of the Thunder God here in the city, but this dress bares the design of out Forest God, and sometimes poor families complete the ceremony with symbols of the gods and not in actual temples." Alva frowns at Steve, then changes the baby's diaper. 

"It seems to me that the baby's mother would like you two to be her child's parents." Alva whispers, and then wraps the baby back up. The second the child is swaddled, Steve scoops the bundle into his arms, bouncing the baby. 

"It's a girl." Alva says, and then turns to fetch a bottle. "Would you like me to feed her my king?" Alva asks, arms open. 

"No, would it be alright if I did?" Steve asks. Alva nods, and leads the way to a rocking chair by the fire. Steve settles into it and lets Alva show him how to hold the bottle. Steve repeats her motions and beams when the little girl hungrily slurps down the milk inside. Steve rocks gently and coos at the baby. Alva, with a head shake, leaves Steve's side to tend to the other children. 

"You're so brave, and so strong, aren't you little one? Such a brave strong warrior, yes you are. Barely even crying once you were in my arms, isn’t that right little one?" Steve croons down at the baby, holding her close. She has dark eyes, framed by impossibly long dark lashes. Her head is covered in black curls, and her skin is several shades darker than Steve's own. She watches him while she eats, eyes focused on Steve's face. 

"What a brave Princess." Steve whispers, rocking the baby gently. She finishes the bottle, and Steve sets it aside, and props the child on his shoulder to burp her the way one of the nannies shows him. When the baby is burped, Steve settles her back into his arms and rocks her again. She yawns, and Steve sighs lovingly. 

She reaches out a tiny, perfect fist, and grips Steve's cloak before dropping off to sleep. Steve isn't sure how much time passes before Alva touches his shoulder and he reluctantly tears his face away from the child’s serene sleeping face. 

"King Thor is asking where you are. It's getting late my king. Let me put the baby to bed." Alva says, reaching for the child. Steve holds her closer and she stirs slightly. He glances around the nursery and realizes that it's dark, most of the children at home with their families, the few babies that stay here over night sleeping peacefully. 

"I… I don't really want to leave her." Steve admits. 

"It's late my king." Alva whispers. "Lay her down in the cradle, and go sleep. She will be here in the morning, and will be safe here, I promise." Steve sighs, and reluctantly gets up. He crosses to the cradle Alva indicated, and gently eases the baby into it. He tucks another blanket around her, and brushes a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back soon little one. Be good for the nannies." Steve whispers, before standing. "Alva, please come wake me if something happens." Steve pleads at the door. 

"I will, now go sleep my king." Alva says with a patient smile, and shoos him out the door. 

Steve hates to leave the baby, but exhaustion tugs on his limbs and his eyes are burning from it. The bedroom is mostly dark when he gets there. Thor is already dressed for bed and is sitting propped up in pillows against the wall, reading a letter. He immediately sets it aside when Steve enters and opens his arms for his husband. 

"Just a moment Thor. Let me change." Steve says wearily and disappears behind his dressing screen to quickly shuck his clothes and pull on his sleep clothes. He then stumbles to the bed, crawling under the covers and into his husband’s arms. Thor blows out the lamp and tucks his husband close. 

"Are you alright blom?" Thor whispers. 

"Yes, just tired." Steve mutters around a yawn. 

"How is the child?" Thor whispers after a moment  
.   
"Good, she's just precious. She ate, and is sleeping peacefully in a cradle right now. Alva said she was a bit on the small side but is going to be fine." Steve whispers back. Thor dusts a kiss to Steve's hair.

"I'm glad to hear it. I have sent some teams to the mountain to try and track down the child’s mother." Thor whispers. "Hopefully they can be reunited soon." 

"Thor, she was wearing a Claiming dress." Steve breathes, so quiet it almost doesn't make a sound. 

"What?!" Thor says, shock coloring his tone. 

"She was abandoned, the dress was in the Forest Goddess' colors, and I found her at the base of a tree. Her mother wanted us to find her." Steve whispers. Thor frowns, and hides it in his husband’s hair. 

"My love, what are you saying?" Thor mutters. 

"Thor her mother likely isn't coming back, and we probably won't find her." Steve whispers. Thor frowns and rubs a hand up Steve's back. 

"Well, I'm sure someone in the village will take her in. Sleep, blom. It's been a long day." Thor says, tilting Steve's face up for a kiss. Thor's kisses have a way of erasing Steve's mind, so when Thor pulls back and they settle down to sleep Steve almost forgets what he had said. 

Just before he drifts off, when his husband's breathing has already slowed beside him, he realizes what Thor said. Thor doesn't want to keep the baby; he would rather find some family in the village to raise the child. Steve frowns, the thought of her going to someone else makes tears spring to his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am sorry about the irregularity of updates, life is getting a little ahead of me lately, but I'm finally caught up, i think.   
> I did some small world building here, because for the plan I have for later chapters I had to lay so groundwork. The religion in this is of my own invention and is not meant to offend anyone.   
> Thank you for reading!

Steve hardly sleeps that night and when the sun has just barely begun to heave itself over the mountains, spilling weak light into their bedroom, he hauls himself up and out of bed. Thor doesn't even stir, and continues to snore away. 

Steve dresses quietly, throwing on one of his husband’s cloaks for warmth before quietly slipping form the room. He pulls on his boots outside their bedroom, not wanting the soft tap of his shoes to wake his husband and then he hurries through the halls. 

The royal family are not early risers in general, which means that at this hour the castle is quiet and he doesn't bump into any servants nor any guards. 

The stables are quiet as well, the horses softly shifting as they eat breakfast.

"King Steven! I did not expect anyone here!" A very startled groom exclaims, dropping the saddles he was carrying onto the ground in his surprise. 

"My apologies. I find myself needing to go to the temple. Would you please saddle Torunn for me?" Steve asks. The groom nods and goes to do as asked. 

"King Steve." A voice says behind him and he turns to see one of Thor's personal guard, Hogunn standing behind him. 

"Hogunn, lovely to see you." He says. 

"You as well my king. Are you going somewhere?" Hogunn asks, glancing behind Steve to his horse being saddled. 

"I uh… find myself needing spiritual guidance this morning." Steve says sheepishly. Hogunn frowns but nods. 

"Thor would never forgive me if I let you go by yourself. I shall accompany you, and will hold your horse while you are visiting the temple." Hogunn says in a voice that makes it clear there is no argument to be made against the plan. Steve nods and Hogunn hurries to saddle his horse. They set out in the early morning light.

The ride to the temple only takes about 20 minutes, and they don't speak much, Steve too preoccupied to carry a conversation. When they arrive, Hogunn swings from his mount and takes both the reigns of his mount and Steve's. 

"I'll wait here for you, my king." He says with a short bow. Steve nods and ducks inside the temple. It’s a wide stone building, with an atrium that acts as a receiving room, where people can get ready to kneel before the statue of the Thunder God, which resides in the main room, hidden by a curtain in the doorway on the other side of the room from the main entrance. 

"Welcome, King Steven." The priestess says, glancing up from where she is pouring oil into a lamp. Steve is glad he chose to wear his circlet crown, and stands up straighter under the priestess’s sharp eye. 

"Good morning, High Priestess. I wish to kneel before the Thunder God and pray." He says softly. The High Priestess, an imposing woman named Jane, sets down the oil jug and eyes Steve. She is dressed in long red robes, and bares lightning tattoos on her arms.   
"I was expecting you; I had a vision last night that you would be coming to see me. Leave your cloak out here, and wear this robe." She says, handing him a large red robe. "You remember how to pray? Your husband has showed you?" She asks. Steve nods. 

Thor took Steve here shortly after they had returned from Midgard, happy and in love. Thor had wanted to present his husband formerly to the Thunder God and ask for blessings on their marriage. Steve had wanted to learn how to pray properly. Midgard had many religions, and the royal family had never really put much faith in any particular one, Tony choosing to lean on his science and Bucky happy to do the same after the war. Steve had been excited and willing to accept his husband’s religion, as it was important to both Thor and his family. 

Now, he shrugs on the robe, and ducks into the main room. It’s spacious, with greenery and flowers growing around the edges of the square room. Lightning bolts are painted and carved onto every wall and onto the roof. At the end of the room, stands the large stone statue of the Thunder God. Standing at an imposing height, wearing long robes, with his arms open and lightning bolts etches around his clothes, he peers down onto the room. Steve crosses the room and drops to one knee in front of the statue. 

"O mighty Thunder God, thank you for your never-ending protection of my family, and for allowing me this audience today. I am indebted to you and am so grateful for every blessing you have bestowed on me since my marriage to Thor, King of Asguard, leader of the Odinson clan, and the love of my life." Steve breathes into the quiet space. He reaches into his pocket and withdrew the offering he had brought with him. 

"Please accept these flowers, gifted to me by my husband during the first months of my marriage while we spent some time apart. I bring them today to show you the importance of what I have to ask." Steve says, laying the dried blooms at the statue’s feet. 

"O mighty Thunder God, yesterday when my husband and I were out enjoying a picnic in the woods, we came across a tiny baby, laid at the foot of a large tree. She is a precious, perfect, little child, and I feel as though my husband and I are meant to be her parents. My husband does not seem to share my sentiment, and would rather give the child to someone in the city to raise. The thought of being parted from her grieves my heart." Steve whispers, placing a hand over his heart, still in his kneeling position. 

"I have always wanted a child, many children actually, but I am not sure that my husband shares that dream. I want us to be parents, Thor would make a wonderful father, and I have heard the restless murmurs of our citizens that we have no heir." Steve breathes, finally glancing up to look at the face of the statue. 

"I ask of you, awesome and powerful Thunder God, that you guide me and my husband in what to do about the baby. I adore her already, and wish to Claim her, and raise her to be a princess and heir to our throne. Please, guide us, and help me do whatever is right by the baby." Steve finishes, and then stands slowly. He bows deeply and tracks out of the room. He ducks back through the curtain, to find the High Priestess waiting for him. 

"You have prayed well, King Steven. I have no doubt you will receive an answer soon." She says softly, with a smile. Steve smiles back and bows to her. She accepts the robe back, and Steve buckles his cloak back on before leaving the temple. 

Hogunn leapt up from where he had been sitting on the low garden wall and helps Steve mount. The ride back to the castle is again silent, both men lost in thoughts. 

Once back at the castle, Steve unsaddles his own horse, bids Hogunn good day and heads for the nursery.   
It is bustling with activity when Steve arrives, and he smiles kindly at the children and staff alike. He crosses to the cradle containing the baby from yesterday, and bends to scoop her up. She gurgles happily up at him and reached out for him. 

"Good morning little one. How did you sleep?" Steve whispers. 

"My king, would you like to tend her this morning, she just woke up, so hasn't been changed or fed. If you would rather I do it…" Alva asks, reaching for the baby. 

"I'd like to do it, if I can." Steve says. Alva nods and leads the way to a changing table. 

Steve unwraps the baby's blankets, cooing at her all the while. Alva hands him a clean diaper and a clean pair of clothes. Steve gently supports the little girl with one hand and eases her dress off with the other, and then almost drops her in shock. There, on her shoulder, previously hidden by the dress, is a lightning bolt birthmark. It's unmistakable, distinct and standing out against her olive skin in a much darker shade. Steve blinks at it, astounded. Alva also blinks. 

"She is filthy, we should bathe her my king. I'll go fetch a basin and some warm water." She says bustling off. The baby, still held up in Steve's hands, shoves her fist in her mouth and blinks up at Steve.

"Oh, you precious, perfect little thing." Steve whispers. He leans forward and kisses her forehead. 

Alva motions him over to the bathroom and he cuddles the little girl close as he walks over to the bath.   
Steve gently removes the dirty diaper and lowers her into the water. Her face scrunches up at the feeling of the warm water and she looks ready to cry. 

"Oh, come now, little lamb. None of that, there is no crying over bath time." Steve chides, gently. "Come now, none of that. It's just a bath. You were so brave yesterday darling, no crying today." Steve murmurs, gently washing the dirt and grim from the child’s skin. She fusses, making grabby hands at him, wanting to be out of the water. 

Alva, who had been hovering, smiles over the tender care the king is giving the child and goes back to the other children. 

"Come on little princess, it is just a bath." Steve coos, and gets a wail in response. When he is satisfied that she is clean, he wraps her in a fluffy towel and dries her gently, before giving her a clean diaper. He dresses her gently, and then wraps her in a clean blanket. 

"Alva, would you please save the clothes she came in?" Steve asks. Alva nods. Steve takes the child and settles into a rocking chair, by the fire. A nanny brings him her bottle, and he gently rocks the baby while he feeds her. She greedily sucks down the bottle. 

"Good healthy appetite on you darling mine. Yes, it is. Good for you darling girl, gotta eat a lot to grow big and strong." Steve coos. After she finishes eating, he rocks her until she falls asleep. Steve smiles and stands. 

"I have to go see my husband. I'm gonna bring her with me." He says, softly. The staff nods and Steve heads to the breakfast hall. 

He stops outside the hall, he can hear the family at their meal, eating and talking. Steve sinks down into a low bench opposite the doors. He glances at one of the guards. 

"Would one of you go fetch my husband for me? I have a private matter we need to discuss." Steve says. The guards nod, and one of them goes into the hall to find Thor. Steve looks down at the little girl in his arms. 

"He may not want you right away, Princess, but I do, I want you. And I already love you, darling little girl." Steve murmurs. The child just sighs in her sleep and Steve cuddles her closer. 

"Blom? Is everything alright?!" Thor asks, rushing out of the hall and dropping to his knees in front of Steve. 

"Yes, yes Thor I'm fine. I just need to speak with you." Steve murmurs, reaching out and cupping his husband’s cheek. 

"What is it? Why do you have the baby?" Thor asks, frowning. 

"I went to the temple today." Steve breathes, and Thor's frown deepens. "I made an offering to the Thunder God, and I prayed about her. I asked for guidance. You know how easily I can get attached." Thor smiles a bit. Steve returns it and looks down at the child. "I… I feel that we should be her parents, and I prayed that the Thunder God would show me what to do, because you said we should send her to the city, and I want to raise her." Thor blinks, and looks down at the child. 

"And did the Thunder God answer you?" Thor whispers. In answer, Steve gently unwraps the baby, and pulls her baby clothes aside to show Thor the lightning bolt on her shoulder. 

"Yes, my love. He did." Thor blinks at the mark, and then blinks up at Steve. 

"Blom…" Thor breathes. "Darling, this will change everything. Babies are hard work." Thor whispers. Steve fights back tears, and gently rewraps up the baby. 

"Thor, I have always wanted to be a father. Especially after watching my brother with his son, I want that. And I love you, endlessly and always Thor. I want to be parents together. There are already rumblings about an heir. And one falls into our laps. You know I'm not good at politics, I want to be a father, raise children, teach them to be kind and just leaders, and give them a wonderful home. Who better to live with than the Kings of Asguard, and the leaders of Clan Odinson? If we send her into the city, she will wind up at an orphanage or she could go to a family who won’t love her right. Please Thor." Steve asks. Thor sighs, and looks down at the baby girl in Steve's arms. 

"I can't deny you anything, blom." Thor says, and smiles when Steve looks up at him with a radiant smile. "She will need a Claiming ceremony." Thor says, standing and sitting next to Steve. 

He drops his chin to his husband’s shoulder and looks down at the child in his arms. "It's not going to be easy, blom. People may criticize us. She may have problems as she grows. Are you sure you want this blom?" Thor asks. Steve turns and kisses Thor on the lips, long and lingering. 

"Yes. Please Thor, I want this. I know that we can do this." Steve whispers. Thor pulls his husband closer. 

"Alright, we need a week to prepare the Claiming Ceremony. Loki will happily plan it. Until she is Claimed, she will have to stay in the nursery but once we have Claimed her, she can move into the room next to ours. I'm certain you will have ideas for the decoration of it." Thor says softly, voice reluctant, something Steve decides to ignore. "Then a week from now we will Claim her, and she will have to have a name." 

"Thank you, my love. Thank you darling." Steve whispers, and kisses his husband, tears leaking from behind his lids. 

"Come, let’s go announce our news to my mother and brother." Thor says. Steve gently offers the child to Thor, hoping holding their child will help ease the wrinkle of uncertainty on Thor’s forehead. 

"She's so tiny." Thor breathes, gently cradling the child, and gaping down at her. Steve stands too and nods. 

"Alva said she was probably malnourished, so we are gonna have to work on fattening you up Princess aren’t we little lamb?" Steve croons, stroking her cheek. Thor laughs and hands the baby back, before opening the doors.

"Mother, Loki, Steven and I have an announcement." Thor says, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders and ushers him forward. Thor smiles down at Steve, radiant with happiness, finally, and turns back to his curious family. 

"As you heard, Steven and I found a babe in the woods yesterday while on our picnic." Thor says. Loki and Frigga nod. "Steven rose early this morning and journeyed to the temple of the Thunder God to seek guidance, and in the god’s infinite wisdom and power, he has revealed to us that we are the babe's rightful parents." Thor says, voice firm and professional. "We are having a Claiming Ceremony in a week at the Thunder God's temple. At that time, Steven and I will name her our heir." Steve grins as Frigga and Loki erupt into excited squeals, leaping up from the table to fawn over the baby. 

"You'll need help planning of course." Loki says, peering at the child. "My brother is useless at planning parties. I say we have the Claiming in the morning and then we will have a feast and a ball here in her honor!" Loki declares and sweeps from the room already barking at servants with details.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both! What a wonderful blessing! I shall have to go to the temple myself! My darlings, where will her nursery be? The castle nursery is too far from your rooms, should she need you in the night it will be hard for you to go to her!" Frigga cries, reaching her arms out for the baby, Steve passes the child over, and then leans into his husband. Thor wraps his arms around his husband and watches his mother with the baby. 

"The room across the hall from ours will work. Will you help Steven decorate it?" Thor asks. 

"Oh yes! Steve, how fun! I have the furniture that Thor used as a baby, and we must find you a wonderful rocking chair. The hours I spent rocking Loki and Thor are some of my favorite memories." Frigga cries, sending an excited look at both of them. 

"Come Steve, let’s go, there is so much to do." Frigga exclaims, and passes the baby back to Steve before hurrying out of the room. 

"Go, enjoy yourself Steven. I have business to attend to, letters to write. But may I request something?" Thor asks. 

"Yes, anything." Steve hurries to say.

"May we have a private dinner in our rooms tonight?" Thor whispers, sounding unsure. 

"Absolutely, that sounds wonderful!" Steve says, and kisses Thor, mindful of the baby between them


	5. Chapter 5

Frigga calls Alva, and sends the child back to the nursery, much to Steve's reluctance. 

"Oh Steven, she will be fine, she needs rest, and food to get ready for her very big new life. She is about to be a princess. She needs a nap. And you smothering her will not help with that. We need to clean her new rooms and then you need to give your husband some attention, because a lot has changed now. Alva and the rest of the staff have got her. Don't fret." Frigga chides, as they head down the hall to the rooms that will become the princess’s nursery.

They spend all day sweeping and cleaning out the room, Frigga and Steve both wanting to do the work themselves instead of letting the servants take care of it. Steve paints the walls with intricate designs of nature, and lightning bolts throughout once the room is clean. Frigga brings in a cradle, huge and hand carved, the same one both Thor and Loki used as children. 

"Oh, Frigga it's beautiful." Steve cries, gently stroking the sides of the cradle. 

"It is my late husband made it for my boys. Now go. Your husband will be impatient. Go!" Frigga shoos him across the hall, laughing at him.

Steve pushes open their bedroom doors and grins at the room. Candles are burning on every available surface, and Thor has moved cushions and blankets out to the balcony, where a brazier is going to keep the air warm and insect free. Steve steps into the door of the balcony and smiles. 

"All this for me?" He asks. Thor, who had been leaning on the railing, turns with a smile. 

"Nothing but the best for my blom." Thor breathes, and reaches a hand out. Steve takes it and lets Thor pull him down onto the nest he made. Thor hands him a plate of food, and then tucks Steve into his side. 

"I love you blom." Thor whispers. Steve smiles, and leans against his husband. Thor slides an arm around Steve and they both glance up at the stars.

"Are you at least a little excited about this?" Steve whispers after a moment. 

"Yes blom." Thor whispers, kissing Steve's forehead. "But I must confess that I have some reservations." Steve sits up, realizing this should be something they are looking at each other for.

"Tell me so that we can work through it, my love." Steve breathes, taking a drink from his mead. Thor does the same. 

"I must admit, I am a selfish husband and worry that your time and love will go to her and not me. I know that is silly." Thor whispers, looking down into his cup, not meeting Steve's eyes. "I have loved being married to you Steven, and I love being just the two of us. I am hesitant to lose that." Thor says softly. Steve frowns, sets his cup aside and climbs into Thor's lap. 

"It's changing for the better, Thor. She is not just going to be my child. She's yours too. We are an equal part in this. I want us to share in the raising and caring for her as much as possible. And I will always love you Thor. Always, this will change very little about us, I promise." Steve whispers, combing his hands through Thor's hair. "This is good for us darling." Steve kisses Thor gently. 

"You do look lovely when you are smiling down at her." Thor admits. Steve smiles. 

"You look wonderful holding her in your arms." Steve returns, kissing his husband again. 

"I love you. I may need some help with this whole fatherhood thing though." Thor whispers.

"Me too, that’s why we have each other. And of course, I love you too. Let me show you how much?" Steve whispers, standing slowly. Thor growls and nods enthusiastically following his husband to bed. 

 

The week before the Claiming ceremony flies by in a flurry of activity. Thor penned what felt like thousands of letters to all the clan leaders and to Tony and Bucky announcing the ceremony and party. 

It was rapidly becoming something of an informal clan gathering, which sent the castle into a flurry of activity. Frigga and Steve spent all week readying the nursery for the Princess, while Loki spent all week planning the actual ceremony and ball to follow. He was often gone, riding for the temple to meet with the High Priestess and Thor to plan.

If Steve wasn't in the nursery, and wasn't in bed with Thor, he was holding his daughter, cooing at her, feeding her, and spending as much time as possible with her. Thor came too, but seemed more reserved with her, which worried Steve a little bit. Not enough to dwell on, but enough to give him some pause. 

"I hate to say it punk, but motherhood looks good on you." Bucky says from the door way of the sitting room Steve had been lounging in. 

"Oh my… Bucky!" Steve cries, leaping up and gently lying the child in the cradle before rushing toward his brother. Bucky catches Steve into a hug and twirls him around. 

"You made it!" Steve cries happily. 

"Of course, I made it ya little punk! You are adopting your first kid; I had to come and meet my niece!" Bucky says, grinning and ruffling his brother’s hair. 

"Where's Tony, and Peter?" Steve asks, peering behind Bucky. 

"They couldn't make it. Peter is sick. The physician and I both assured Tony that Pete is just sick with a little cold, but Tony didn't feel good about traveling with him, and was worried about leaving him. But he promises to come and meet the princess for her first birthday, which he assures me will be a lavish affair because you married into a family with Loki." Bucky says happily. Steve laughs.

"That is very true, Loki planned the ceremony tomorrow and I can assure you it is ridiculously extravagant." Steve rolls his eyes and Bucky laughs. Steve turns instantly when the baby begins to fuss. 

"Oh no no my darlin, that is not necessary." Steve coos, rushing to scoop the child up. "It's just your Uncle Bucky coming to meet you. No fussing at him. There are gonna be so many people here tomorrow to meet you, and you can't be fussing at them, that is not the proper way the most perfect princess in the world acts. No, it isn’t." Steve coos at the baby, rocking her gently in his arms. Bucky burst out laughing.

"I thought Peter was spoiled but this little miss is already much more spoiled." Bucky crows. Steve glares at him. 

"Don't listen to him Princess. He's just jealous he's not as cute as you." Steve coos. 

"Oh lordy. Just hand me my niece." Bucky snarks. Steve laughs and passes his brother the child. 

"She got a name yet?" Bucky asks. "These Asgardian customs are so weird." 

Steve chuckles. "She does, Thor and I have tossed around a few ideas and have found one we like. I don't like that I can't call her by her name yet, but otherwise I think the ceremony is very important. To both me and Thor. If I were able to conceive and carry babies, we would be having the same ceremony. Although Loki would have had more time to plan, so maybe it’s good I can’t." Steve says softly with a chuckle, watching his brother bouncing his niece gently. 

"Well I can't wait to hear the name tomorrow." Bucky says. Steve smiles. 

"It's a good one. Now come on Princess, it's bed time, and then your daddy's gotta go rest up too before your big day!" Steve coos at her, scooping her into his arms. She coos up at him and he beams down at her. 

"I'm real happy for ya Stevie." Bucky says, with a soft smile on his face as Steve leaves the room, cooing to his daughter. 

 

Steve wakes up slowly, warm and content, the next morning. He snuggles closer to Thor and sighs. Thor chuckles briefly and pulls Steve closer. 

"We need to get up blom." Thor whispers. 

"Five more minutes." Steve grumbles, pulling the covers up higher. 

"Darling, it's Claiming day, we really should be getting ready." Thor whispers. Steve groans and opens his eyes, tilting his head up for a kiss. 

"Good morning Thor." He whispers. 

"Good morning Steven." Thor whispers back. 

"Are you excited? For today?" Steve whispers, brushing some hair back from Thor's face.

"Yes blom, I am. I'm ready to Claim her as our daughter, and to name her." Thor whispers. Steve beams at his husband and presses a lingering kiss to Thor's lips. 

"You cannot tempt me today, blom. It's in bad form for the kings to be late to their own ceremony." Thor teases, but he makes no move to get up.

"But lying here with you is so nice." Steve pouts. Thor grins and leans down to kiss the pout away.

"Tomorrow, my pretty perfect blom, we will lie in bed as long as you wish." Thor promises, and then with a groan they both get up.

Steve dresses in his formal wear quickly, a nicely tailored green jacket in the Midgardian style over pressed pants, and then hurries over to Thor. Thor is dressed in an outfit in a matching shade of green in the Asgardian style. He's seated at his desk and Steve stands behind him to brush his hair.

"You'll be an amazing parent when our daughter needs her hair brushed and styled before things." Thor remarks, smiling. Steve flushes happily. 

"She won't want her father doing her hair, she'll want a woman styling it, someone who understands the latest styles." Steve says, focusing on getting the braids in Thor's hair perfect.

"We live with Loki; you will know the latest styles. She will absolutely want you, darling. You are so good at all these ornate braids. She’ll see my hair and beg you to braid hers as well." Thor says gently. Steve smiles, and bends down to brush a kiss to Thor's head. 

"What is the Princess wearing?" Thor asks, after a few moments. 

"I thought she should wear the dress she came to us in, as well as the red ceremonial dress she has to wear in the temple. I thought she should have a part of her mother with her." Steve says, finishing the last of the braids. He kisses Thor's hair again and moves across the room in search of his shoes. 

"That's wonderful blom. Years from now that will mean so much to her." Thor says. Steve smiles. 

"I thought that was important. You think she'll be ok riding over there by herself?" Steve asks nervously, crossing around Thor to sit in his lap. Thor loops his arms around his husband and nuzzles closer. 

"Blom, she will be fine, Alva has her. In a few hours she will be Claimed by both of us and moved into the room across the hall, she is a princess has the best care in the kingdom. Settle my love. She will be fine." Thor murmurs, dotting kisses onto Steve's neck. Steve sighs and leans more into his husbands embrace. 

"You're right." He breathes. 

"Of course, I am." Thor teases, and then plants a kiss on his lips. 

"We are going to be those parents our kids are disgusted by because we are so in love, right?" Steve asks. Thor laughs, loud and booming. 

"Yes blom, we absolutely will be." Thor promises, kissing him again. They pull apart when Loki throws open the door. 

"You two need to hurry up! High Priestess Jane will not be happy if we are late, how does that look if the kings are late to their own daughter’s ceremony?!" Loki snaps. Steve and Thor don't move, both grinning at Loki. "Also, where in the world are your crowns?! I mean seriously, you call yourselves kings?!" Loki cries, throwing his hands up. He's wearing black like usual, and his hair looks impeccable, as does his makeup. 

"Steven, you really should wear some liner for your eyes, and maybe some lip rogue." Loki says, going to Steve's vanity. 

"I'll go see to the horses, blom." Thor says, gently nudging Steve from his lap. Loki quickly grabs Steve's arm and tows him to a chair, already grabbing makeup. Thor settles his crown on his hair and then quickly leaves the room. 

A half hour later, Thor nearly falls over when he sees Steve gliding toward him. They both are wearing ornate outfits, with long flowing capes in their respective countries, but Steve looks radiant. His eyes are lined in black, with dark green on his eyelids to match the green of his outfit. His lips are bright red, and Loki had dabbed some color on his cheeks. He's wearing the gold circlet crown and he looks like something from another world. 

"Blom." Thor murmurs, voice soft and reverent. Steve smiles shyly and ducks his head. 

"I know. Loki got a little excited, it's too much, but there isn't time to change it." Steve says. 

"Blom no, you look ravishing, beautiful. And I swear if this day wasn't important, I would drag you back upstairs and ruin that makeup." Thor whispers, gently trailing his fingers down Steve's face. 

"Thor! If you ruin his face, I swear by the Thunder God I will kill you! And that is not a way to start your daughter’s life with you! Behave, you great brute!" Loki snaps from where he sits atop his beautiful white mare. 

"He may care about this more than you do, blom." Thor teases, making Loki roll his eyes and Steve laugh. 

They swing onto their horses, and wait patiently for the carriage containing their daughter to head out. 

They parade through the city to the temple, and people are already lining the streets. First goes the highly decorated carriage, trailing streamers and flowers, containing Frigga, Alva, and their daughter. Next come the King's guard, dressed in their finest, their horses prancing in perfect sync. Behind the guard comes Steve and Thor, on Torunn and Mjolnir respectively. Then behind them, rides Loki, the picture of elegance on his white mare. 

They ride through the streets, waving and smiling at their people. 

They arrive at the temple amidst cheers and chants. Steve and Thor turn their horses away when their daughter and Alva exit the carriage and hurry into the temple, so that they don’t see her early. They haven’t been allowed to see her at all yet today, as part of the tradition. Steve and Thor dismount once she is inside and hand in hand enter the temple. 

It's blessedly quiet inside, the noise from outside, where all the clan leaders, and a few neighboring kings have crowded to wait for the announcement that the new heir of Asguard has been claimed. Steve spotted Bucky drinking and laughing with a clan leader outside. The music and festivities from the street are muted inside the atrium. 

Thor does not let go of Steve's hand as they wait for the High Priestess. 

"My kings, are you ready?" She says when she arrives. She looks every bit her job, dressed in finely woven and embroidered red floor length robes, with her hair elaborately braided around her head. 

"Yes, High Priestess." They whisper in unison. She smiles. 

"Wonderful. Your daughter is waiting for you. King Thor, would you like to go first?" She asks. Thor kisses Steve's knuckles briefly and then nods. 

"You know what to do?" The High Priestess asks. Thor nods and she presents him with a robe. It's deep red in color and just as highly decorated as the one she wears. Thor pulls it on, but leaves it open over his clothes, pecks Steve's cheek and then walks into the main room with High Priestess Jane. 

Steve begins to anxiously pace while Thor completes his part of the ceremony. Steve wrings his hands, worrying about his daughter. After about fifteen minutes Thor and the High Priestess exit the main room. 

"King Steven, your turn." She says gently. Thor smiles and kisses Steve gently. 

Steve receives his own robe and steps into it. The fabric is heavy, and billows behind him when he walks. It's just as decorated as the other two. Jane smiles at him, and pulls aside the curtain so Steve can step through.

The room is dimly lit, and he can just see the bundle of cloth that is his daughter, lying at the feet of the Thunder God's statue. Jane nods at him and he steps forward. 

The actual ceremony is pretty straight forward. Steve approaches the statue and drops to a knee, as is respectful, letting the robe billow out around him. 

"O mighty Thunder God, thank you for blessing me with this perfect little girl to be our daughter and heir. We promise to raise her to know you and honor you the way that we do. We will care for and love her as long as we live. I hereby claim Signe Frigga Odinson as my heir and daughter." Steve proclaims, loudly, and then reaches forward and scoops up his daughter. 

He lifts her up and out, presenting her to the statue. She is also wearing a long red dress that falls way past her legs, the same color and design as the ones Thor and Steve wear. 

"I present her to you, O mighty Thunder God, as my daughter, and first born." Steve says loudly. Signe scrunches her face up as though to cry, and Steve quickly bows and then pulls his daughter close, wrapping her in his robe.

He turns and the carries her to the High Priestess. She smiles warmly at them.

"Congratulations. Are you ready to go present her to your people?" She asks. Steve beams and nods. Jane pulls aside the curtain, and Steve steps out into the atrium. Thor is on him in a moment, wrapping them both in his arms. 

"She's ours, blom. Our little Signe, our victory." Thor whispers, and Steve could cry he's so happy. Thor kisses him, careful of his lip color, and hugs them close again. Signe makes a disgruntled noise at being squished between her fathers and scrunches up her face. Thor gasps. 

"Oh Steven, did you see?! Look at how perfect she is!" Thor cries. Steve laughs, Thor had been so busy and reluctant in the last week to spend much time with her, he hasn’t had the time to get to know her.

"She does that all the time love, especially when she's mad." Steve mutters, bouncing his daughter. Her face immediately smooths out at the movement and she coos happily up at them. 

"I hate to interrupt the tender moment but you need to go present her to the people." The High Priestess says, ushering them out into the sunshine. When they step outside, still in their robes, the crowd milling around starts cheering. Thor sends a radiant smile over at Steve. 

When the cheering dies down the High Priestess steps forward. 

"This is a blessed day!" She calls, lifting her arms. The people cheer again, and she waits patiently for them to quiet down. "Today the Thunder God smiles down on us, and on our kings! Today they have successfully Claimed and named their heir, and first born! May I present, for the first time, Signe Frigga Odinson, Princess of Asguard, heir to the throne and next in line for ruler of the Odinson clan!" Jane calls to the crowd, turning and lifting Signe from Steve’s arms, raising her up so the crowd can see her. 

Steve steps closer to Thor, who puts an arm around his shoulders and drops a kiss to his head. The crowd cheers again, and Jane takes some fragrant oil from an acolyte and spreads some on Signe's forehead. 

"Your parents have claimed you Princess Signe, and now so does the Thunder God, protector of this land and your family. And do you, people of Asguard, do you claim this princess as your own?" Jane yells, and the crowd cheers again. She beams and turns, passing the baby back to Steve's waiting arms. 

"Congratulations, my Kings." She says, bowing lowly. The crowd in the street begins talking and laughing, beginning to trek back to the castle. Steve and Thor trade a sweet kiss before heading to their horses. 

"What a wonderful name! Oh, Thor!" Frigga cries when they get to where the carriage and horses are waiting. 

"Victory is truly a fitting name for this little one." Loki says, tickling her cheek so that she huffs at him. Frigga smiles. 

"Steven, dear, would you like me to take her in the carriage?" Frigga asks arms opening. Steve frowns and eyes his horse. Torunn is gentle and steady, but if she shies and throws Steve and Signe that could be disastrous. 

"Yes, please. She is safer in the carriage. But I'll see you soon, my Princess. I promise." Steve croons, pressing a loud kiss to her cheek, before passing the baby to her grandmother, who immediately begins cooing at her.

Steve and Thor swing up onto their horses and head to the castle themselves. They don't say much, just enjoy the sunshine and the happiness of the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my life, where the update schedule is made up! I'm so sorry I have been so chaotic with posting chapters, life is just a little insane right now. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!

Steve thinks the only time he had been happier was when he and Thor finally confessed their love, but sitting on the raised dais at their daughter’s Claiming ball is a close contender. 

Thor is holding Signe on his lap, while he sips mead and jokes with his friends. Steve is watching the party goers. Loki found some musicians, and many of the people are whirling around the room completing complicated dances. Bucky is somewhere at the other end of the room joking about politics with some of the clan leaders. Steve takes a long drink of his mead and relaxes back in his chair. He and Thor are both in their robes still, Signe is still wearing her fancy dress. 

"My king, here is your daughter's bottle, as requested." A servant says, bowing low and handing Steve the bottle. 

"Oh, thank you." He says, setting the bottle on the table and reaching for his daughter. Thor easily hands her over, and goes back to talking, laughing uproariously at something. Steve just rolls his eyes and settles back in the chair to feed his daughter. 

"Your Papa is ignoring us, but that's ok beautiful, ‘cause we've got each other. We don't need him, no we don't." Steve singsongs at his daughter who gurgles up at him and then greedily sucks on her bottle. Steve closes his eyes, content to hold his daughter while she eats. 

"You look like you could fall asleep, punk." Bucky says, dropping into the chair next to Steve. Steve cracks his eyes open to glare at Bucky. 

"Jerk. It's been a long day." Steve says. 

"Good day though, right?" Bucky asks. 

"The best." Steve replies, grinning. 

Signe finishes her bottle and Steve sets it on the table. 

"Let me hold and coo over my niece. You go entice your husband into a dance." Bucky says reaching for Signe. "Go, go dance with your husband." Bucky says. Steve finally relents, passes the baby to Bucky and leans over to Thor. 

"I think it's high time you and I dance at our own party." He breathes. Thor turns his attention to him immediately. 

"Oh? Are you feeling neglected, blom?" Thor teases. Steve pouts. 

"Yes. Now let’s go dance." Steve demands. 

Thor laughs, and they both shrug out of their robes. Thor reaches for Steve, who takes his hand willingly and they head to where the other couples are dancing. Thor beams, and sweeps Steve into his arms. They start the easy slow dance, one mostly for lovers. Steve snuggles close, and sighs happily. 

"You're happy right Thor?" Steve asks softly. 

"Yes, blom, extremely." Thor whispers, kissing his husband softly. Steve smiles and settles into that dance, letting his husband whirl him around the room. 

They dance until they can't anymore, and then Signe lets out an earsplitting wail, from where she is sitting with Bucky, and both Steve and Thor go running to her. 

"Oh, my little one, no no, easy little one." Thor murmurs, lifting her from Bucky's arms. He rocks her gently, but her face is screwed up in discomfort. 

"I think it's bed time." Steve says, clicking his tongue in sympathy when his daughter cries harder. 

Thor laughs. "I wouldn’t mind some sleep either." Thor says, bouncing his daughter. 

Bucky laughs. "You two really are parents turning in early." He taunts. Steve laughs and Thor turns to the dancers who have stopped to watch the royal couple. 

"The Princess Signe has very loudly announced that she wishes to go to bed, and frankly King Steven and I do not blame her. But please, keep feasting and dancing!" Thor booms, and the remaining party goers cheer before the music starts up again.

“Don’t get too wild Buck.” Steve chides as they leave and Bucky squawks indignantly

Steve and Thor bid Thor’s friends good night and take their princess to her room. 

Steve changes Signe gently into a soft sleep outfit, wraps her in blankets and lays her in her cradle. Thor rocks it gently with his foot and they both sit there watching her for a moment. 

"Thank you, blom." Thor whispers.

"For what?" Steve asks, leaning into his husband. 

"For realizing she is ours and for convincing me. She is perfect and wonderful, and I already adore her." Steve laughs and pecks his husband’s cheek. 

"She is gonna be spoiled rotten." Steve whispers. Thor rumbles his approval, and then tugs his husband toward their room. 

"We need our sleep to, husband mine." He says, and Steve yawns in assent. 

 

Steve is pulled from sleep by Thor's quiet voice. The bed is warm, and soft, and Steve is reluctant to open his eyes. 

"You have to be quiet little Princess. Your daddy needs sleep, yes, he does, look at that beautiful face. If you wake him, I'll be cross with you, and you are too perfect to make anyone cross with you darling." Thor is cooing, and there is an answering babble from the baby. 

Steve grins and cracks his eyes open. Thor is sitting up in bed, knees bent with their daughter supported against them. He is holding her hands in his and talking softly. Signe's eyes are open and she is watching her father with rapt attention. Steve smiles, and pushes himself up. 

"Good morning my darling." Steve says as he leans in to peck her cheek. She huffs at him and turns her dark eyes on him. He grins and waves. Then Steve leans up and kisses Thor gently. 

"Good morning husband." He whispers softly. 

"Good morning, blom." Thor answers, reaching up to cup Steve's face gently. They are interrupted by Signe huffing in annoyance. 

Steve flips over from where he had been lying on his stomach to sit up next to Thor. 

"Now now, you are a Princess, none of that." Steve chides, poking a finger at her fist so that she can grab at it. 

Thor chuckles, a warm rumble in his chest. 

"You heard him, no huffing at us so early in the morning." Thor coos. Their daughter kicks her feet and both her parents coo at her in awe. 

It's been a month since the claiming, and Steve and Thor are endlessly devoted to their daughter. She recognizes them both, and has attached to them very deeply. She seems to favor Steve over Thor, but as long as Steve is in sight she will happily sit with Thor. 

Loki, true to his promise, has spoiled her rotten, bringing her toys and gifts nearly every day. He insists on holding her during breakfast most times to, when she will allow it. 

Signe has grown chubby and healthy since her Claiming, the only sign of her abandonment the way she clings to Steve. Alva says that it's normal, and all things considered she is doing wonderful. She is rapidly approaching six months old and the two kings are absolutely besotted fools for their daughter. 

The servants, Frigga, Loki and a fair amount of the King’s Guard endlessly tease the couple, and roll their eyes, berating themselves for thinking that the couple had been nauseatingly sweet before their daughter. It was nothing compared to now. 

Steve cuddles close to his husband and grins at his daughter. 

"I finally understand what Tony meant." Steve murmurs. 

"Meant about what, love?" Thor answers, voice soft as they watch Signe stretch and yawn. 

"He wrote me a few months ago, before our darling here found us. And he said that Peter meant the world to him, that Peter had bumped his head on the couch when he'd run up to Tony and Bucky had to stop Tony from burning the couch for daring to hurt his son. I laughed at him, thinking my brother married someone insane, but I understand it now. If anything hurt Signe, I'd rip them apart." Steve whispers fervently.   
Thor chuckles, and lifts their baby high in the air so she shrieks with laughter. 

"I'd let you blom, anything to defend our little blomblom." Thor coos softly. Steve smiles.

"What does blomblom mean? I've heard you call her that a few times before." Steve whispers.

"It means flower petal in my people’s old language. I have my flower." Thor murmurs, tipping Steve's head up for a kiss, drawing it out sweetly. "And my petal." Thor continues as he pulls back from Steve to place a noisy kiss on Signe's cheek, causing her to shriek in laughter at the tickle of her father's beard. Steve finds himself choked up, and he swallows thickly. 

"Oh Thor." He breathes, pulling Thor in for another kiss. "Our mountain king." 

Thor grins against his lips and pecks Steve's lips one more time before standing and tucking Signe onto his hip. 

"She's gonna start fussing at us for breakfast, so we need to get up blom." 

Steve sighs but gets up and prepares for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I apologize for the eons that have passed since updating last, I have been super busy. This is just to kinda get the plot moving, sorry for the filler chapter. I'll try to update with in a week. Thanks for reading!

Their lives settle into the new normal of raising Signe, and her first six months with them pass quickly. 

For her first birthday, Loki throws an extravagant party that wears all of them out but is worth it. Signe and Peter sit side by side and watch their parent dance, under the watchful eyes of their Uncles Loki and Rhodey. 

Steve and Thor are more and more besotted with their daughter every passing day and life seems perfect. Which is, of course, when things change. 

Steve is writing a letter to Bucky and Tony in his daughter’s room, keeping an eye on her as she crawls around the floor playing with building blocks Loki had given her. She's fourteen months old and is a delightfully happy baby. She keeps up a constant stream of baby babble, that Steve periodically responds to. 

"Is that so little Siggi? You'll have to tell Papa all about it when he joins us for dinner." Steve says absently, grinning at her when she knocks over the block tower and turns to beam at him. 

"Steven?" Thor says, poking his head in the door. "Ah there you are." He says, and steps fully into the room. 

"Papa!" Signe shrieks and tries to hoist herself up. Walking is not her strong suit yet, although she can stand on her own with some effort. Thor crosses the room quickly and scoops her up. 

"Hello my darling. Keeping your daddy entertained I see." Thor says, kissing her cheek. She giggles and Thor spends a moment cooing over her, pretending to bite at her fingers when she tugs at his beard, which makes her giggle. 

When she wiggles and demands to be put down, Thor gently sets her on her feet and watches her toddle toward her blocks before she plops down and goes back to stacking them. Thor smiles fondly at her and then turns to Steve. 

"Blom, I need to speak with you." He says solemnly. 

Steve instantly set aside the letter and turns all of his attention on Thor. 

"What is it?" Steve asks. 

"I have been trying my best in the past months to try and prevent this, but it seems that I am unable to use reason for this argument." Thor blows out a breath. "I am growing weary of people questioning my family." Thor growls. Steve frowns. 

"What do you mean, my love? Who is questioning us? I thought you had settled the dissent in the mountains." Steve says, frown deepening. 

"I did, blom, and no one in our country are angry about you nor our daughter." Thor says. Steve's brows shoot up. 

"This is about Signe?!" Steve cries, and the both send reassuring smiles at their daughter when she makes a curious noise at them. 

"I am afraid so. You have likely heard Loki's tales of the country far to the south, Helheim?" Thor asks, lowering his voice. Steve nods, frown back in place. 

"The queen of Helheim, Hela, is a bit of a conservative ruler." Thor says carefully. "She does not agree with two men or two women ruling a country but because of the Great Treaty, she has agreed to ignore the fact that both Asguard and Midguard have two kings each." Thor explains. 

Steve nods, he knows all about the Great Treaty: an old document signed by all the rulers and renewed every time the throne is passed on, that outlines peace between the nine kingdoms. It promises help and trade, but also prevents other kingdoms from invading others that could be viewed as weak by the others. 

"Under the Great Treaty, Hela cannot do anything about the fact that I married you, and your brother married Tony. She also can't do anything about them naming Peter their heir." Thor goes on, and Steve smiles a bit over the memory of when Bucky and Tony had named Peter their heir. "Hela however, wrote an archaic clause into the Treaty when she took the throne. She, in essence, states in this clause, that if a Princess is named heir, the child must bear the physical characteristics of her parents, or the claim is illegitimate, and Hela will not recognize it. She also states that adoptions, in order to be legitimate and recognized as part of the royal family, must happen within the child’s first two weeks of life." Thor says bitterly. Steve's jaw dropped in shock. 

"You can't be serious." Steve says, voice low in rage and shock. 

"I'm afraid that I am. We suspect that she changed the clause shortly after we Claimed Signe." Thor says, gently. Steve leaps up and gapes at his husband. 

"So, you are telling me, that the illegitimate queen of Helheim illegally changed the Great Treaty, to be able to specifically attack our daughter?!" Steve cries, rage making him tremble. "She sits alone on her throne, and she has the audacity to put stipulations on my daughter taking the throne?!" 

"My love, settle, please." Thor pleads. 

"Settle?! Settle?! I will not settle; she is attacking our daughter! We Claimed Signe when she was six months old! Thor look at her, she looks nothing like either of us! Her hair is black as night, her eyes are so brown they may as well be black, and her skin is darker than ours! How are you not angrier?!" Steve bellows, and suddenly, Signe, who had been watching her father yell with wide eyes, bursts into tears. Steve instantly bends and picks her up. 

"Shhhh, shhh it's alright. I'm sorry, petal, shhh you're alright. Dada's just a little upset right now, but not at you darling, shhh." Steve coos, holding her close. Her cries quiet slowly, and she clings to his shirt anxiously. Steve takes a deep breath and looks back at Thor. 

"What do we do Thor? Has Hela declared war?" Steve asks, voice a forced calm as he continues to rock his daughter in his arms. 

"Your Brother heard about this, of course, all the rulers have. He is bringing troops to us as we speak and then he and I are headed to Helheim to settle the dispute." Thor says gently. Steve tenses immediately and holds Signe closer. 

"I'm going with you." Steve whispers fiercely. Thor sighs and crosses to Steve, and pulls them both into his arms. 

"My blom, you must stay here. Taking her with us would be unwise, and I don't know how long we would be gone. Steven, I know that you would hate to be parted from her for so long, and she shouldn't be without both her fathers if something were to go wrong." Steve lets out a pained sob at that and clings tighter to Thor. He is careful not to crush Signe between them as he buries his face in Thor's shoulder and sobs. Thor puts his arms around Steve and holds him tight. 

"Your brother is bringing Tony and Peter with him. They will stay here with you while we are away. Advisor Fury has agreed to rule in their absence. Hela is threatening our throne, our kingdom. If both of us were to leave, we leave our throne vulnerable. I need you to stay here, and care for our country and our daughter. Tony and Peter will be here to support you and I promise you; I will return." Thor swears, dotting kisses in Steve's hair. Steve nods and continues to cry into Thor's shoulder. 

"Dada?" Signe asks softly. 

"Shhh little one." Thor rumbles soothingly. "Dada is ok, just a little sad." Signe wiggles then, and Steve lets Thor take her and set her down. She toddles over to her toys and soon lets out a constant stream of baby babble. Steve collapses against his husband. Thor holds him tight, one hand stroking up and down Steve's back, the other in his hair. 

Steve clings to him and lets himself sob. 

"I didn't expect anyone to resent her for the way she looks, or for her age when she came to us." Steve breathes, sniffling softly. "I didn't expect anyone to resent her period, it's not like either of us could get pregnant. How are we expected to produce an heir without adopting someone?" Thor sighs.

"I think they were expecting we would use a surrogate." Thor whispers. Steve stiffens. 

"What like one of us lies with a willing woman, and then when she has a child, we Claim it as our own?" Steve says, shock coloring his tone. 

"That's why we didn't consider it, blom. Adoption is the better option, and look at how beautiful our little blomblom is." Thor murmurs, soothing, turning them so that they can watch Signe playing with a stuffed toy. Steve sighs and curls into his husband’s chest. 

"She's perfect." Steve breathes quietly. 

"That she is, as are you, my love." Thor mutters, kissing Steve's forehead. "my life." a kiss on his nose. "my soul." A kiss on Steve's cheek. "My blom." A kiss to his other cheek. "And my whole entire heart." Thor rumbles, dropping a kiss on Steve's lips. 

"Aside from the part of your heart that belongs to our Princess." Steve teases. Thor chuckles. 

"Yes, you and she are the capable caretakers of my heart. My flower and my petal." Steve smiles and kisses Thor gently. 

"Our mighty mountain king." Steve murmurs. "I love you so much. Promise me you will come back to me." 

"I promise. Besides, how can I leave and not come back to you both?" Thor whispers back, and Steve hugs him tight, pushing the fear threatening to suffocate him down. 

 

A week later Tony and Bucky arrive. Steve meets them at the drive, hurrying up to meet the carriage. 

"There's my adorable little nephew!" Steve cries crouching down to catch the child running toward him. 

"Unca Stebe!" Peter shrieks and throws himself into Steve's arms. Steve lifts him and twirls him around making the two-year-old shriek with laughter. 

"I missed you buddy." Steve says, nuzzling the adorable boy. There is a shriek from behind him and her turns to see Signe looking affronted in Thor's arms. 

"You are in trouble now." Tony crows, letting Bucky help him down from the carriage.

"Unca Tor!" Peter cries, and Steve sets him down, taking a grumpy Signe from Thor, so Thor can lift Peter to his shoulders. 

"Don't look at me like that Siggi! That's your cousin, and we love him! But don't fret darling, you will always be my little princess. Yes, you will, yes you will." Steve baby talks at the little girl, and the blows a raspberry on her cheek making her shriek with joy. "I'll take that as I'm forgiven." Steve teases. 

"Lordy Steven, you'd better not have anymore, or this darling girl is gonna riot." Bucky says laughing, and grabs Signe hand to smile at her. She turns wide brown eyes on him, looking mildly shocked that he would dare to touch her.

"Ooh she's already a haughty little thing, just like her pops." Tony says, laughing at Steve, before pulling him into a hug. Servants take the visiting couple’s luggage to their suite, and the family heads to a sitting room. 

Bucky and Thor immediately head to the corner of the room to begin discussing their plans. Steve and Tony settle on the chairs with their children, cuddling and cooing at each other's babies. 

Peter is fascinated by Signe, and talks to her near constantly, from where he is bouncing between his fathers, and Signe sits on Steve's lap gaping at her cousin with wide eyes. 

"You and Thor talk about having any more?" Tony asks, later, when Peter has curled in a chair and is napping, and Signe is asleep in Steve's lap. Bucky and Thor had just left to attend to something, each kissing their child and spouse before leaving. 

"No, we haven’t. She's still so little, and while it feels like she has been with us forever, she hasn't even been here a year." Steve says, ruffling his daughter's curls as she sleeps. 

"I know the feeling. I can't hardly remember life without Petey." Tony answers, smiling fondly over at his son. "I think Buck and I are gonna have more. He talks all the time about how much fun it was to grow up with you and I want Petey to have that. But then Hela had to go and be a bitch. So, we kinda have to deal with that before we can think about finding siblings to fill that castle with giggles and drive Nick Fury up a wall." Tony says fondly. Steve laughs softly. 

"Nick is a lot of fun to drive up the wall." Steve whispers, smiling fondly down at his daughter, who snuffles in her sleep. 

"Do you want more kids?" Tony asks. 

"Yeah, both Thor and I had a brother and while they drove us nuts, I know both of us wouldn't change anything. And I don't want Siggi to be alone, to be lonely, with just her fathers. We haven't talked about it yet. And now there's all this trouble with her." Steve swallows thickly around the tears suddenly clogging his throat. Tony nods. "I'm sorry Tones, that Buck is mixed up in all this." Steve whispers. 

"No, don't be. The second he heard he insisted on coming over here and helping, because he knows how much you have wanted this family, and how much Thor wants this." Tony says, leaning over and taking Steve's hand with a squeeze. "We both love you so much Stevie, and I wanted to be here to support you so that you and that darling girl aren't alone." Tony assures. Steve grins and squeezes Tony's hand. They both look up when the door opens and Loki breezes into the room. 

"King Consort Stark-Barnes." Loki says politely, bowing to Tony who blinks. 

"This mean he wants something." Steve says, turning to look around the back of the couch at Loki. "What's up Loki?" Steve asks. 

"I am just being polite Steven, there is nothing I want. The King and his husband of Midguard have come all this way, I can be polite to them in our home." Loki cries, pretending to be hurt. Steve rolls his eyes. 

"Well sit down and hush before you wake the kids." Steve says. Loki rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I am actually here to fetch you both for dinner." Loki says, and then sweeps from the room. 

"He always like that?" Tony says. Steve laughs and he gently lifts Signe to his shoulder and stands, rubbing her back when she huffs against his neck. 

"Yes, that's Loki. Also, I think he's bored, his usual flames are away at the moment." Steve says. Tony chuckles and picks up Peter, who mumbles sleepily and then curls closer to Tony. They part ways in the hall, Steve going to put Signe to bed in her room and Tony to wash Peter up for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut as Steve says goodbye to Thor before he leaves, with some angst at the end. Thanks for reading!!!

Thor and Bucky plan to leave two days after Bucky and Tony had arrived, and the night before they depart, the separate couples retire to their rooms to spend some time together. 

Thor had been holding Signe all day, doting on her and grinning when she pulled on his beard. Steve had sat back and watched, ignoring the panic in his heart that this might be the last time Thor held his daughter. Thor, Steve and Signe all eat quietly together in their private lounge. Thor holds Signe in his arms, feeding her a bottle, and eating bites of his own food. Steve eats quietly, content to watch his husband hold their precious girl.

"You are gonna have to be good for Dada ok blomblom? No fussing at him and no caterwauling at two in the morning because you are bored. And let him snuggle you lots, cause he's gonna need that too ok baby?" Thor coos, bouncing the child gently. Steve props his head up in his hand, elbow on the table and watches them fondly. 

Thor burps Signe, and then stands slowly, the sleepy girl cradled in his arms.

"I'm going to go put her to bed, blom. I'll be back." Thor promises kissing Steve soundly on the mouth. 

The second Thor is out of the room Steve leaps up, hisses at a servant to clean up dinner and rushes to his room. He had asked Tony to pick up something for him in Midguard before they came to visit, and now he opens the thin box it came in. He quickly shucks his clothes, hoping Signe is as difficult to put to bed as she usually is. He needs some time to change. 

Steve takes a deep breath, he has never worn anything like this, but hopes that Thor will like it. 

He fastens the golden collar around his neck, and watches the soft, sheer, material draped from it settle around his body. He carefully shimmies out of his pants and blushing gently, pulls on the small white pair of underwear. It's impossibly tight, but a quick glance in the mirror tells him that his ass and cock look incredible in the tight white fabric. He settles the sheer material hanging from the golden collar. It has a panel of the material in both the front and back, that billows around him as he moves. He leans into the mirror, glancing at the door. Signe seems to be being difficult, or maybe Thor wanted to spend a long time cuddling the little girl. 

Steve smiles a bit, adjusts his changing screen so that if Thor comes in before he is done, he’s still hidden from view. Steve sits at his vanity, and pulls his paints and make up forward. He carefully lines his eyes, and mixes up the paint like Loki showed him a thousand times before. 

"Blom are you in here?" Thor calls from the door way. 

"Yes love, give me a second, I'm just changing for bed." Steve calls, pausing in his movements. 

"No hurries. I find myself wanting a glass of mead, anything I can get you?" Thor calls. 

"I don't think I can drink my own currently, but I'll happily share yours if that's alright?" Steve answers. Thor laughs. 

"I will gladly share with you Steven. I'll be back shortly." Thor says, and the door closes again. 

Steve breathes out a sigh of relief and hurries to finish mixing the paint. He carefully ads it to his lids, and admires the effects, it's gold and makes his eyes sparkle. He carefully paints his lips a deep red color and fans his face to encourage the paint to dry faster. He admires the effect, knowing he looks striking. 

He then carefully ads his gold circlet crown to his brow and stands up to twirl for the mirror. The outfit is scandalous, and makes Steve blush a little bit. But he knows that Thor is going to adore the outfit, and will remember it the entire time he is away and that is the whole point. 

Steve carefully layers bracelets of thin gold and silver on his arms, and enjoys the way they clink together when he moves. 

He takes a moment to relish in the feeling of looking pretty for his husband, and then pokes his head around the screen. 

"Hogunn?" He calls, knowing the guard is stationed outside. 

"Yes, your Grace?" The guard calls, opening the door enough to be heard but not looking in.

"Would you make sure that once Thor arrives back here that we aren't disturbed until morning?" 

"Of course, your grace. Anything else?" Hogunn asks. 

"No, thank you." Steve answers, and then sits down at his vanity to wait for Thor. He's carefully arranging his hair around his crown when Thor gets back. 

"Apologies for the delay my love. I was talking with the cooks about Signe's food and got distracted. But I have returned, with mead! Blom?" Thor says, sounding confused as to why Steve isn't in bed yet. Steve takes a deep breath. He takes a long look in the mirror and then calls to his husband. 

"I have a surprise for you Thor. Would you lie on the bed and then call for me?" Steve asks, still behind his dressing screen. Thor's eyebrows go up but he hums an affirmative and settles against the pillows of their bed, setting the goblet of mead down on the nightstand. 

"Alright, blom. I'm ready for you." Thor says, curiosity dripping into his tone. 

Steve takes another deep breath and then steps out from behind the screen. He keeps his eyes on the ground as he steps closer to the bed and lets his husband look at him. Thor gapes at his husband, eyes roving over the outfit. 

"Oh Steven." Thor breathes eventually, and Steve looks up at him. 

Thor's eyes are wide with lust and love, and he reaches a hand for his husband. Steve takes Thor's hand and lets himself be pulled onto the bed, until he is straddling his husband’s strong thighs. Thor runs his hands up Steve's arms, over his shoulders and under the light material to trail down his chest. Steve's breath catches at that and he pushes into the touch a little bit. 

"oh blom, my love, my heart, look at you." Thor breathes, reverently. Steve smiles shyly.

"Do you like it?" He whispers. 

"Darling, I love it. You look like a god, like a gift, sent from heaven, just for me." Thor promises, eyes drinking in the sight of Steve. "you are the embodiment of perfection." 

Steve beams and smooths his hands over Thor's shoulders before cupping his face.

"I wanted to be beautiful for you before you leave, so that you have this image of me in your mind before you go." Steve whispers. Thor groans and surges upward, capturing Steve's lips in a heated kiss. 

"You are beautiful, not just tonight, but always, in all ways." Thor assures, and then kisses Steve again, hand circling around his hips to grab at Steve's wonderful ass. 

"Thor…" Steve groans when Thor squeezes, tipping his head back. Thor dives forward to nibble and suck his way down Steve's neck, marking up his perfect pale skin, sucking in a love bite or six onto his neck. Steve groans again, and lets Thor yank him closer.

Thor trails one hand up from Steve's ass to his back and gently pushes his body into an arch, which Steve easily follows. He then trails opened mouthed kisses across the shear material, mouthing at Steve's nipples through the cloth. 

"Oh, Thor…." Steve cries, voice already sounding wrecked and broken.

"Yes, blom, I'm right here. I've got you baby." Thor breathes into his skin as he continues to shower affection on his husband. 

Thor gently flips them around, and lays Steve back in the pillows. He has to sit back, and admire the beauty spread before him. 

"I love you, endlessly, forever, and always." Thor mutters, diving down for a kiss. Steve wraps his arms around his shoulders, one hand pushing into Thor's hair, and when Thor settles more heavily into the space between his legs, Steve wraps those around his husband too, holding him close. 

They kiss deeply and passionately for a long time, until Thor finally pulls back, they are both panting. 

Steve trails his fingers down his husband’s face. For a moment they just stare at each other, light eyes turning liquid with things they don't dare say, things that will break the moment. 

"I love you, my brave strong mountain king." Steve whispers. 

"I love you too, my blom, my flower." Thor whispers back and kisses him deeply again. 

He shifts and breaks the kiss, trailing his hand across the light fabric he can't seem to keep from touching. 

"Will you wear this while we make love?" Thor asks. Steve blushes, bites his lip, peers up at Thor through his lashes and nods. Thor growls and kisses him again. 

Thor trails his hand down to the tight white briefs and palms his husband gently. 

"nnnnnnngggg, Thor!" Steve cries arching up into the touch. Thor smiles. 

"You make the most exquisite noises my love, you drive me wild." Thor breathes, diving down to kiss his neck, mouthing over the purple love bites. 

Steve moans and jerks his hips when Thor removes his hand. He gently kisses down Steve's chest, before spending lots of attention near the waist of those sinful briefs. 

"hhhhnnnnggg, Thor, I intended… I intended to do this to you." Steve pants, reaching for Thor. Thor grins at his husband.

"And I love when you kiss me my darling, but you look so delectable in this, that I can't bear to not have my mouth on you. So, for tonight, let me shower you, the love of my life, with attention befitting the gods." Thor says. Steve blushes and smiles. 

"If you insist." Steve says, reaching out to cup his husbands face. Thor turns and presses a kiss to his palm. "I do request that you rid yourself of your shirt and pants." Steve teases. 

Thor beams and sits up on his heels, pulling off his shirt and shedding his pants. Steve lets his eyes rove over his husband, drinking in the sight of the well-muscled physique. 

"You put me to shame, husband, with your hair and your muscles." Steve purrs. Thor growls and crawls up Steve's body to kiss him again. 

"Then I suppose we are well matched in beauty, although I know that if you were to paint your face like this where others could see, all eyes would be on you. You will make Signe jealous as she grows, for though she is stunning, she will never outshine you." Thor breathes, voice full of confidence over his claims. Steve laughs, and throws his arms around his husband. 

"I should hope that someday Signe outshines and out paces me in beauty, for I would rather in the future all eyes be on her and not me so that I can kiss you without the court shooting me dirty looks." Steve teases. Thor grins and pecks Steve's lips. 

"I care not what the court thinks. Kiss me whenever you please." Thor whispers, causing Steve to laugh again. 

He leans up and tug Thor down into another sweet kiss, that soon turns back to heated until they are both panting. Thor pulls back and divests Steve of his underwear, ripping its seams. 

"Thor, you brute, those cost a fortune!" Steve shrieks when Thor flings the ruined underwear over the side of the bed. 

"Good thing you are a king and can afford more." He rumbles. Steve laughs, which quickly turns to a groan when Thor ruts against him, their cocks sliding together. 

"Oh, oh Thor!" Steve cries, clutching his husband close, with arms and legs, throwing his head back. Thor lets out a groan of his own and lets Steve kiss him, probably their thousandth of the night. 

Thor breaks the kiss and reaches for the drawer where they keep their oil, a fumbling process when Steve latches onto Thor's neck and starts sucking his own love bites there. Thor finally gets the oil in hand and quickly uncorks the bottle, before slicking his hand up and reaching for Steve. He circles his hand around Steve's cock, and gives it a few pumps, causing Steve to arch off the bed and whine. 

"Settle, blom." Thor teases, and trails slick fingers over Steve's balls, to his perineum and finally to his puckered hole. Thor gently pushes a finger forward, past the tight ring of muscle into his husband’s hot body. 

Steve pants and reaches up, grabbing Thor's face and pulling him in for another kiss. Thor obliges, and gently works his finger in and out until Steve relaxes, and then he adds more oil and another finger. Steve has to break the kiss to pant against Thor's lips, but he keeps their foreheads pressed together. Thor works the two fingers in and out, enjoying all of Steve's panting little moans and whines, before spreading his fingers. Steve gasps, and his fingers tighten briefly, before relaxing along with the rest of his body. 

"More, Thor, more." Steve demands. 

"Always so impatient my love." Thor chides, fondly. Steve groans, as Thor adds a third finger and works them faster, in and out, also adding more oil until it makes a mess on the bed and on Steve's skin. Steve doesn't appear to notice; he just loops his arms around Thor's shoulders and throws his head back. 

"I'm ready, love, I'm ready. Come on come on, make me feel it, make me ache, make me miss you for days every time I sit. Wreck me Thor!" Steve pleads, and how in all the kingdoms is Thor supposed to say no to that? He growls in answer and pours a generous amount of oil over his cock. 

"Keep talking like that and you may break a man, my blom." Thor whispers, working the oil over his cock, sitting back and watching as Steve pulls his legs back, opening himself to Thor's eyes. 

"Good, that way he won't forget me when he goes to war." Steve says, eyes sparking. Thor groans, and decides he can't wait any longer. He leans forward and lines his cock up with the tight furl of Steve's entrance. He gently pushes forward until the head of his cock slips inside, causing Steve to cry out and Thor to moan, low in his throat. 

He braces his hands on either side of Steve's shoulders and pushes in slowly, until he's fully seated, letting both of them adjust. 

Steve pants, and runs his fingers through Thor's long hair. 

"Steven." Thor pants, waiting for Steve to adjust. "No man could leave a husband like this behind and not spend every moment longing to be back in his arms. No man is that strong, no man could leave you and forget you, and I am just a man." Thor promises, and pretends he doesn't see the way Steve's eyes get bright. Before they can dwell on it, Steve rolls his hips and they both moan loudly. 

Thor doesn't hesitate, and gently pulls out a bit before gently thrusting back in. He searches Steve's face, hoping to find something there. He must find it, because he sets a gentle, loving, pace. Steve sighs in bliss and kisses Thor for the millionth time this night. 

It's slow, reverent at first. It's sweet and soft, both of them pouring all their love into each other through the gentle joining and gentle kisses. The pace doesn't last long, because Steve is an impatient lover, and he begins whining, canting his hips and making frustrated noises at the pace.

"I believe I told you to wreck me, love." Steve demands finally. Thor laughs, and then complies, pulling almost all the way out and then snapping back in. Steve gasps and throws his head back. 

"Yes, on gods yes, Thor!" Steve screams, and Thor doesn't need much more encouragement than that. He pounds into Steve, as asked, and soon they are both worked up, their passion growing. 

"Thor, Thor, my love, Thor, yes, there, there, don't stop, please please please, don't stop!" Steve cries babbling, nearly incoherent and Thor continues his brutal pace. Thor is close too, and he reaches down to pump Steve's cock. Steve pants, and arches into the touch. 

It only takes a few pumps of Thor's fist, and then Steve tenses, throws his head back, and comes with a scream of his husband’s name. Thor comes at the same time, panting into Steve's shoulder. 

He collapses onto Steve and they lie there for a long moment as they come down. Steve is nearly asleep by the time Thor is together enough to move. The beautiful fabric on Steve's chest is ruined with sweat and drying come, and Thor thinks he's gorgeous. He goes to get a damp cloth, and carefully removes the garment from his exhausted husband and gently wipes him down, he cleans himself up, and moves away to blow out the lamps, and to discard the cloth. 

Steve whimpers and reaches for him. 

"Easy, blom. I'm right here, settle my love." Thor murmurs as he crawls back into bed, gently guiding a pliant Steve under the covers. He pulls Steve into his arms and kisses his forehead, gently removing Steve's crown and bangles, having already washed the paint off his face with the cloth. Thor settles into bed, gently carding his hands through Steve's hair. 

"I love you Thor." Steve breathes, breath a huff against Thor's chest.

"I love you too Steven." Thor says, and holds his husband tight.

They fall asleep, wrapped tight around each other. 

 

The next morning, Steve wakes with Thor. He sits in bed, watching Thor get ready. He is bleary eyed and sleepy, but does not want to sleep through his husband’s departure. 

"Promise…" Steve starts, and then stops when his voice breaks. He swallows thickly, and closes his eyes to stop the tears. "Promise me, Thor, that you are coming back to us." Steve breathes. 

Thor makes a sympathetic noise and crosses the room to sit down on the edge of the bed. He reaches for Steve, and wipes the tears away. 

"Don't cry my love, my blom. I swear to you, on the Thunder God, on my father's grave, on our daughter, on whatever you need, but I promise you, Steven Odinson, that I will always come for you, remember?" Thor promises. Steve looks at him and smiles, though it's a bit wobbly around the edges. 

"I love you, and if you don't come home to us, I'll bring you back to life just to kill you myself." Steve threatens, but tears are pouring down his face. Thor cups his husbands face in both his hands, and swipes at the tears with his thumb. 

"I hate that I can't go with you." Steve says softly. Thor sighs and leans their foreheads together. 

"Signe needs you here, blom. She needs you here loving her and supporting her while I'm gone. I promise, I will be home as soon as I can." Thor says, and kisses Steve gently. 

"Your graces." A voice interrupts and both kings turn toward the door. A guard has poked his head in. 

"The Princess is awake and screaming." The guard says. Steve nods and waits for the guard to leave before he slips out of the bed and grabs his floor length robe, belting it around his waist.

"I'll get her. Finish packing." Steve says and leaves the room. 

He heads across the hall to lift his squalling daughter out of her cradle. 

"Oh Siggi, come on now baby girl." Steve soothes, carrying her to the changing table. When she is changed, Steve tucks her onto his hip, still sniffling, and carries her back to Thor. 

Thor is nearly done packing when they return. He opens his arms for Signe when he sees her, and Steve passes her over, before setting to work brushing and braiding Thor's hair. 

"You'll write to me?" Steve asks, braiding Thor's hair tightly so it doesn't get in the way when he rides. 

"Yes, as often as I can blom." Thor promises. Steve nods, and focuses back on the task at hand. Thor hums softly under his breath at Signe, letting her tug on his beard and gurgling at him. Steve spends a long time checking over Thor's hair, and making sure it's perfect. 

Finally, Steve can't do anything else and he steps back, opening his arms to Signe. Thor hands her over and Steve holds her close, kissing her head and breathing in her sweet baby smell. They both watch Thor pick up his bags, and he turns to hold Steve one last time, but Steve steps back. 

"Please don't. My love, if you hold me, I will cry, and fall all to pieces and I can't do that. Because if I do, I'll crawl into bed and not leave until you come home and our daughter needs me up and out of bed. So please, Thor, don't." Steve breathes, voice shaking. Thor nods, swallows back his heartbreak and they head out to the front yard. 

Signe holds Steve's robe in one hand, and chews on her other one, watching the assembled troops shifting restlessly in the early morning sun. Thor heads to Mjolnir, and straps his saddle bags in place. Bucky and Tony stand a little way away, Bucky readying his horse, while Tony hovers. 

Steve stands to the side, holding Signe close, fighting back tears. 

Eventually, the troops line up, and Bucky hugs and kisses Tony one last time before swinging into the saddle of his horse, and guiding it into place. Thor does the same, bussing Steve’s cheek and swinging onto his horse. Something in Steve just breaks. 

"Tony, take her." Steve says frantically, handing his daughter to Tony, before rushing forward.

"Thor!!" He screams. Thor turns Mjolnir, and his eyes soften. Steve races up to the horse, and grabs the saddle and Thor's leg, hoisting himself up as much as he can. Thor leans down, cupping Steve's chin in one hand and gives him a sound kiss. 

"I love you." Steve says, tears pouring down his face. "Come back to me." 

"I promise, blom, I will always find you." Thor says, wiping away some tears. "I love you, blom, now and forever." He says. 

Steve nods and then steps back. He lets the tears silently pour down his face as Thor and Bucky ride to the front and the troops take off. When they are out of sight, Steve drops to his knees and sobs, right there in the drive to the castle. 

Tony hurries over and rubs his back, juggling a fussing Signe. 

"It's alright Steve, they will come back to us. There aren't two men alive more devoted to their husbands than our kings, they will fight so hard to get back to us." Tony sooths. 

Steve sobs, and would have pitched forward, content to curl up in his sorrow, until his daughter cries. Steve sucks in a huge breath and takes the baby from Tony. He holds her close, breathing her in, and kisses her head gently. He closes his eyes to the grief and takes a few steadying breathes. 

Tony helps him up, and together they walk into the castle, Steve still in his robe from this morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first one in this series had a chapter of letters, I decided to do another one. Also, double update! Yay!

_Dearest Blom,_

_We have arrived at Hela's castle, a fearsome building of black stone and sharp spires. We made a great show of setting up camp in the fields near the castle, and were told this evening that Hela cannot receive us for another two days. I nearly screamed in frustration, but Bucky reminded me to remain calm._

_He is very level headed your brother, and does not seem to be as outwardly pained by the separation from his family as I am from mine._

_Being apart from you, my darling husband, and our precious little blomblom, is like a knife in my heart. I ached with every mile away from you I traveled. I have felt like weeping since our kiss in the drive and I hate every moment of this._

_I also loath the time it will take for our letters to arrive to each other, we traveled for five days to even arrive here. It will take that time for a messenger to make it back to you, and I am not sure how well that will work._

_I hate this, and I wish that I could have just not come, I wish I was lying in bed with you still, Signe between us, smiling at you in all of your perfection._

_The camp is loud, I had forgotten how loud men are when they are away from home, and the steadying presence of their spouses. Bucky is entertaining them with tales of the war he fought before marrying and I can hear them laughing. I am not much in the mood for laughter._

_I hate this my darling. I miss you so, give Siggi a large hug and a kiss for me._

_I'm afraid I must go now, I will write again soon, I love you endlessly blom._

_Yours,  
Thor _

_Dearest Thor,_

_Signe cried all night, so I am penning this in the small hours of the morning. No one else is awake, and your daughter is still screaming. Alva insisted on taking a turn walking her about the room._

_I have fed her, or at least attempted but she won't eat. She needs no change, and she wants no comfort from me. After a few hours of it, I must admit that Alva found me sitting in the rocking chair sobbing along with her._

_She thinks it to be a bout of colic, something that makes babies scream like this apparently. But I think she misses you, as do I. I confess to being jealous of her, she may caterwaul her dissent at your absence, but I must be poised, and reserved._

_But every evening since your departure, I fling myself to my pillows and sob._

_I hate this, as much you do my love. My heart aches for you, and I wish that you could just come home._

_I understand why you went, why you must go, and Thor, I love you for being so quick to defend our daughter._

_I must assure you that Bucky and Tony loath the separation as much as we do. Tony is not really one to throw himself in bed and sigh, and neither is my brother. Bucky was away at war for four years, so while he hates this, he is very used to it._

_Tony has spent most days chasing Peter down the halls, often times snatching up the child instants before he falls. Tony doesn't even blink, and I am in awe._

_When I remarked on this two days ago, when Tony snatched Peter out of the air when the boy pitched down the stairs, Tony merely laughed. He said that since Peter could walk, he and Bucky have been chasing him around their home preventing injury. I have never seen a child move so quickly, and I am grateful Signe is not running, shrieking through the halls, although I suspect that day is coming._

_I can hear her screaming still, and I think I shall wrap her up and go disturb the piece of the gardens for a while, let the castle sleep some more._

_Be safe, and know how much Siggi and I miss and love you._

_Love,  
Steve _

_Dearest Steven,_

_I was so distressed to read about Signe that Bucky had to take the letter from me and ensure that you were alright. He laughed and said that Peter has done the same and to not fret so much._

_Tell me, has she slept better, is she eating well? I miss her smell, which I made the foolish mistake of remarking to some of the men. They have been laughing at me, those with children smiling fondly. There is a man here with seven daughters and he assured me that he felt the same with all of them when they were babies. Bucky has been teasing me since, but I know he misses Peter and Tony the same._

_Tony sounds like he has his hands full with Peter, and I fear that we both can expect some of that when Signe is old enough to run shrieking down the hallways._

_Bucky told me that once, when Tony was attempting to bathe the child, he leapt from the tub and went screaming and laughing down the hallways. He was completely naked, and Bucky had been entertaining a visiting lord, when the young prince rushed into the room and crawled in his father’s lap. He then proudly proclaimed that he had escaped bath time and that no one could make him take one._

_Bucky was laughing so hard he had to excuse himself, and luckily the lord found it charming, as he and his partner had never had children._

_Can you imagine our little princess running through the halls like that? I can hardly believe it but I suspect that time will be here before we know it._

_We met with Hela as planned, two days after I posted my first letter. She did not wish to talk business though, instead had just wanted to recline on her throne and remark on the weather and the length of our journey. I nearly drew my sword right there and lunged at her. Since we have not heard a word from the castle, and I am afraid that there will be a battle before this is resolved._

_I confess that I am practically aching for it, I am in a rage over this whole thing and I hate the delay. Every moment the Queen dallies, is a moment I am away from our home, our daughter, and you, my heart._

_I know you will tell me to keep my head level, and I promise, blom, I am trying._

_I long to hold you both close again, and dare say that when I have returned home, I will shut you and Signe away in our room and not let either out of my sight, nor out of my arms, for a week, maybe more._

_I love you always, please give Signe a kiss for me._

_Your doting husband,  
Thor _

_Dearest Thor,_

_Do not fret about Signe, she slept for ages after screaming and seems to have recovered nicely. Don't worry about her eating, as she is eating us out of house and home. She steals food from my plate, and I can scarcely eat with her there as I am constantly juggling her, her bottle, my fork, and stopping her hands from stealing food she could choke on. It's almost gotten to the point that I can't eat with her in the room._

_She won't sleep away from me, and I have moved her cradle into our room. She sleeps near the side of my bed, and last night fell asleep holding my finger in her small, perfect, hand._

_We both miss you endlessly, and I think neither I nor Signe would mind if you held us for a week, or longer. My heart aches just thinking of that._

_I told Tony of the story, we usually get our letters during breakfast, and Tony and I both open ours from our husbands while wrangling our children._

_Tony asked what I was laughing at and when I told him, he cackled and confirmed it. He says that Peter keeps him and Bucky both busy, and he said it with such affection in his voice I almost gagged._

_And then of course Signe gurgled at me and stuck her hand in my breakfast, and I cooed and fawned over her getting her cleaned up. So, I suppose you and my brother have both left behind husbands absolutely besotted with their children._

_Loki claims we are so disgusting that he won't dine with us._

_He did come and sit with Siggi and I yesterday evening, which was lovely. He let her slobber all over his pants while trying to hold herself up on the couch. She has just about managed pulling herself up and then toddling along it while grasping the edge. Loki says I hover too much and never let her fall so she never learns, but I worry about her cracking her head against something._

_Peter bumped his head yesterday, and while Tony was relatively unconcerned, I nearly flew into a panic.  
He was screaming and there was so much blood. _

_Tony assured me that it's just a scrape, but when they are on the head, they bleed an awful amount._

_Peter was fine and running around again in 10 minutes._

_You're right, I will tell you to be patient and level headed. If you get yourself killed by being too rash, I shall never forgive you._

_Be safe my love. I ache for you and I miss you always darling._

_Love always,  
Steve_

_Darling Steven,_

_I am afraid this response must be shorter, though I wish it could be longer._

_Today, Queen Hela called me before her. Her messenger said that I should come alone. And so, I did, dressed in my finest armor and striding through the halls with confidence._

_She was reclined on her throne, looking excessive, with her long dark hair, and her thick makeup, and the horrible outfit she insists on wearing._

_I bowed before her, as is polite and she inclined her head, not even rising from her throne. She looked at me slowly, and then said, in a bored voice,_

_"It has come to my attention, that you and your waif of a husband have adopted a child. How sweet." She had then paused, waiting for me to say something._

_"We have, a darling girl." I told her, both of us were pretending that this was merely one monarch offering her congratulations to another monarch. Oh Steven, it made me boil with rage, I felt as though, had you been a woman, and had you given birth to Signe, that is exactly what would be happening._

_I am so glad you were not born a woman, for then we would not have married, and we would not have Signe. I would change nothing of our family, except maybe expand it. But we can discuss that at a later date my blom._

_"How wonderful for you, however, you have violated the Great Treaty in claiming her as your heir." Hela said, grinning like a wolf. I am quite proud of myself for not throwing the torch next to me at her, this woman drives me insane dearest._

_"I was unaware of the clause of the Great Treaty when my husband and I Claimed her, but the clause changes nothing. The nation of Asguard recognizes Princess Signe Frigga Odinson as the heir to my throne, and my husbands and I's eldest child, a title of great honor in our home. I also believe she has been bestowed some titles from my husband as well, but I hardly think I need to list them here for you." I snapped at her. She had just grinned at me._

_"But you see, she was older when you adopted her, which while noble, makes her illegitimate to take the throne. And she has dark hair and eyes, and darker skin, while you and your husband are both fair." Hela said. I was furious._

_"Once a child has been Claimed in the temple, only death can undo the very sacred ceremony." I explained, because it's true. Once Signe was claimed there is nothing, we can do to undo it._

_"That is why I have a solution. Claim a child that fits the qualifications and name that baby heir." She had sneered._

_"While I am sure my husband and I will have more children, Signe will always be our first born, unless we adopt an older child, but a first born will always bear the title of heir, unless that child were to die, or step aside. But as Signe is our only child, and as she is too young to abdicate the throne, she is my heir. There is nothing I can do about that." I explained, all of which is true._

_Hela said some horrible, horrible things, that I won't repeat blom. The rage her words incited still makes my hands shake._

_But there will be a battle, or a war, or whatever._

_I need to sleep, or prepare, or break many things._

_I love you.  
-Thor _

_Dearest Thor,_

_Be brave, and be strong, like I know you can be. I know that by the time this reaches you, you will likely be midbattle, but I thought you could use a sketch of our reason for doing this. We love you endlessly._

_You are my heart and my whole world, my reason for breathing, well one of them, the other is napping in my lap currently. You are my love, my light, my rock, my strength, my hope, and my everything. I love you, and Signe loves you._

_Thank you for defending her, and for defending our family. We are so ready for you to come home, and I don't intend on leaving your side ever again. I will hold you for weeks after you get home._

_After you are content with snuggling Signe and me, we will send her to Alva, and you and I will hole up in bed. I ordered more of those sheer clothes I wore for you before you left, in a variety of colors. I intend for you to come back and help me ruin all of them._

_I love you._

_Yours always,  
Steve _

_Steven,_

_Things are… they are going poorly. I love you, but I will not have time to answer letters. I won't say more; I refuse to worry you like that._

_Kiss Signe for me.  
Thor_

_Darling,_

_We have not heard anything good for weeks, I'm terrified._

_Baby, darling, please, just send me something, some word that you are alright, that you are still coming home to me. Please, even one word. Or three, tell me you love me._

_Signe loves you; she needs you; we need you. Please, all we have heard are the battle updates, nothing from you, nothing from Bucky. Tell me you are ok. Tell me please._

_I love you Thor. So much, you are my everything. My mountain king. Come home, come home._

_I love you forever, until I die and then for eons after that._

_Your husband always,  
Steve_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's looking like this might have maybe three ish more chapters. I gotta rework the ending because i'm not happy with it, but I'm hoping to have this all posted soon because uni is about to start again.   
> This chapter has some more kinda world building in it, but it's pretty minor.   
> Enjoy! Thanks for reading!!

Steve isn't asleep when he hears the noise in the hall way. He's lying on his side, arm tucked under his head, his other hand reaching for his daughter. He's rubbing his hand gently on his daughters back as she snuffles in her sleep. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, a constant for the past weeks. 

The letters from Thor and Bucky have stopped, and while the messenger had been bringing war updates, they aren't good. And those have stopped too. 

Tony had held him as he sobbed, terrified, and assured him that it was likely that Hela had just closed the boarders and the troops can't cross it. Tony assured him that no news was not always bad news, especially during a war. But Steve was unable to shake the sense of dread that the absence of letters and updates. 

Frigga had held him too, sitting in her solar while they both cried, both nearly sick with worry. Even Loki had held him for a while, saying that his brother was too bullheaded and stubborn to die and leave such a tempting husband. 

It had been days, or months, Steve isn't even sure anymore, of this grief. 

Steve barely sleeps anymore, the terror that he is never seeing Thor again gripping him so tightly he almost can't function. Even Signe has picked up on it and has been a much more subdued child lately. She cries softer and clings to Steve all day. She wakes up several times a night to cling to him, and they both cry quietly. 

Peter and Tony are faring far better. Tony has cried a few times, but Peter is his usual self, and Tony is mostly hiding his feelings behind the sarcasm and the snark. He and Loki have been bantering back and forth while Steve panics in the corner, nodding to his daughter with tears in his eyes while she plays, constantly looking to him for reassurance that he remains near her.

So, Steve isn't asleep, he's watching his beautiful little girl sleep, she probably needs a haircut, and he's thinking about all she's going to become. He wants to see it and that makes him ache, because he wants Thor to roll over in their bed, hold him and watch her too. He wants to talk about how he hopes she grows to be graceful and elegant, and regal. And he hopes she's wild, and that she runs down the hall shrieking, that her hair is always unruly, and that someday she is just as spitfire as her dad and her uncles. 

But he is instantly alert when he hears the noise in the hall way. He sits bolt upright, barely breathing, listening. Someone is standing outside his door. He climbs from the bed slowly, grabs his long robe, and gently pulls it on. It's been hot lately; he sleeps shirtless and if this is a threat he feels better with his modesty. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. 

Bucky is pacing the hallway, his footsteps light. 

"Bucky?" Steve breathes.

"Stevie." Bucky says, and his voice breaks. He stops his pacing and opens his arms to Steve. Steve steps into the hall, closes the door to his room so as to not wake his daughter, and flings himself at his brother. 

"Don't tell me yet." Steve begs, clinging to Bucky. Tears tumble down his cheeks and stain his brother’s uniform. "Give me just another… just one more minute to pretend he's coming back to me." Steve sobs. 

"He is." Bucky says softly. "Stevie, he's alive." Bucky breathes, pulling back to look in Steve's eyes. 

"Then… where is he?" Steve asks, just as soft. 

"He's hurt. Real bad. We couldn't move him." Bucky answers. Steve's knees feel week. More tears fall down his face. 

"I have to go to him." Steve says, pulling completely free of Bucky's embrace. 

"Wait until morning, Stevie. It's a five-day journey. Leaving now won' speed the process." Bucky says. But Steve shakes his head.

"I have to hold him, to pull him into my arms. I… I have to go to him." Steve pleads.

"Stevie, he sent me ahead to tell you something." Bucky says, and Steve stops his pacing suddenly. 

"What? What is it?" Steve demands, voice still just a whisper, conscious that his daughter is sleeping in the room behind him. 

"Stevie, Hela declared war on him, on you. She told him that his options were to adopt a child that she picked out, and would name her heir, which would make your throne Helheim’s when you and Thor pass. But Thor refused. She declared war. She told him she planned to invade and kill you and the Princess, after she killed Thor. She gave us only an hour to prepare." Bucky looks weary, and sags a bit against the wall. After a second of shock, Steve shakes himself. Bucky is road weary and hasn’t seen Tony yet. The story must wait. 

"You, go wake up King Consort Tony, and have someone bring food and drink, I don't care what kind, to the King's parlor." Steve snaps at a servant who rounds the corner. The servant jumps but recovers quickly. 

"Yes, your Grace." The servant bows and scurries off. Steve smiles gently at Bucky. 

"Go, sit down, put your feet up. I am going to get Signe. I'll be there in just a moment. Tell me all this with your husband by your side. I can wait a moment, knowing Thor lives still." Steve says. 

"Oh, let her sleep Stevie." Bucky chides.

"If she wakes, and I am not there, she will panic, and nothing I do will quiet her. I'd rather she wakes to me lifting her than to her realizing she is alone." Steve says with a soft smile. 

Bucky nods, and heads down the hall. Steve ducks back into his bedroom. He gently scoops Signe up into his arms. She wakes instantly. 

"Shhh little darling. Your Uncle Bucky has returned from the battle. We have to go talk to him." Steve coos gently, pulling a blanket around her tiny shoulders. 

"Papa?" She asks hopefully. Steve kisses her forehead. 

"Soon baby, I promise." Steve sooths. She nods, and tucks her head against his shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth and sighing. Steve hurries to the parlor, and then wishes he hadn't hurried. 

Tony is in Bucky's lap, kissing him so insistently he appears to be devouring his husband. Tony is crying, tears tracking down his cheeks. He's clutching at Bucky's shirt, and Bucky is holding him just as tight. In between kisses, they are whispering soft things to each other, and Steve's heart aches. 

"Doll." Bucky breathes.

"Bucky-bear." Tony whispers. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Steve hovers in the door way, reluctant to interrupt their moment. Eventually though, his own desire to be with his husband interrupts. 

"I'm so sorry Tony, I hate to interrupt. I really do." Steve whispers. Tony glances up and gives Steve a watery smile. 

"As long as you don't expect me to move from my husband’s lap, I will forgive you." Tony says, snuggling into Bucky's chest. Bucky wraps both arms around him, one flesh, one silver, and presses a long kiss to Tony's hair. Both their eyes drop closed at the contact.

Steve and his daughter settle into the other couch, Steve tucking Signe against his chest and pulling the blanket around her. He runs his hands up and down her back and with a few huffs she settles in to sleep again. 

"I filled Tony in on what I told you." Bucky says. Steve nods. 

"Hela only gave us an hour to ready for battle, and for Thor to reconsider her offer. He didn't of course. We have been fighting near constantly since. It was bloody and horrible. We…. We lost a lot of men." Bucky takes a moment to pull Tony closer, a feat Steve is rather impressed with given their position. Bucky's blue eyes swim with tears when he pulls back to keep talking. 

"A few days ago, Thor broke free of the battle, Hela had been absent since it started. She was feasting and lounging in the castle. He tore toward the castle and ran inside. He was screaming, yelling for Hela to end this, and face him like the powerful Queen she claimed to be. Several of Hela's troops raced in after him so I led a small group of men in to give Thor support and head them off. They were fighting in the throne room, swords clashing, and Hela kept pulling knives out of nowhere to stab him with. He dodged most of them but she got a few cuts in. They were screaming insults at each other, and Thor was full of rage. He was something to behold, Steve. You married a warrior. And he lives up to his reputation: Warrior King. He really is. But Hela is devious. She kicked him down, and then took a swing with her sword at him." Steve gasps, and clutches Signe tighter, she makes a small noise of protest but doesn't cry. 

"He…. He lost an eye Stevie. But he…Thor didn't stop fighting. He kept charging and charging. It was endless seeming, and there was nothing we could do but watch. We couldn't interfere, and we had to just stand there. Thor was bleeding all over the place, it was horrible. But he finally pinned her to the wall, sword at her throat and demanded she yield." Bucky pauses, and takes a long drink of his mead. 

Steve is crying, thinking of his husband, bleeding and in pain. He tucks his nose into his daughter’s hair and breathes deep. They all take a moment, Tony and Bucky share a few more kisses and soft words. 

"The mead here really is delicious, I'm almost jealous Stevie." Bucky teases eventually, and both Tony and Steve offer him strained laughs. "Anyway, he demanded she yield. Hela spit in his face and said never. Thor, Thor looked at her and then took a deep breath. And then he stepped back enough to draw himself up and he said: 

'Queen Hela, ruler of Helheim, you have threatened the nation of Asguard, and my claim to the throne. You have threatened my husband, King Steven Grant Rogers Odinson, Prince of Midguard, and King of Asguard, and you have threatened my daughter, Princess Signe Frigga Thorson, Heiress to the Throne of Asguard, Duchess of Brooklyn, and First Born to the Kings of Asguard. You have threatened me, King of Asguard, and threatened my people and my birthright.'” Bucky pauses for a moment, eyes distant as he remembers. 

“He was incredible to watch, even with blood pouring down his face from his missing eye, and his chest heaving with exertion, his hair wild, and I almost dropped to a knee, I almost forgot I am a king too. But he didn't stop there. He kept speaking: 

'You have pulled King James Buchanan Barnes, Of Midguard, away from his family, because you are a prejudiced, hypocritical Queen, who altered the Great Treaty to serve your own power-hungry purpose, and to claim my daughter is illegitimate. My country recognizes her as heir, and the other kingdoms recognize her as heir. So, Queen Hela, since you have declared war and threatened my kingdom, I have no choice. I ask again, do you yield?' He demanded of her, and damn Stevie, I would yield. But Hela sneered, and spit at him, and said 'Never.' Thor pushed closer to her, pressed his blade to her throat and turned to look at me with his good eye. 'King James, do you bear witness to the chance I have given Queen Hela of Helheim to yield, and all of the crimes I have laid before her?' 

“I stepped forward, put my hand over my heart and raised my left, like the Great Treaty says I must, and told him that I bore witness. He nodded at me, turned back to her, said, 'Then Queen Hela, with King James as my witness, I end this idiotic war, and protect Princess Signe's claim to the mighty Throne of Asguard!' She threw herself forward, slicing her neck on his sword. She crumbled to the ground, and Thor stepped back. He staggered over to us, we barely caught him, Stevie. We hurried him back to his tent, and got him lying down, and a doctor in to look at him. He sent me back, demanding I come and tell you." Bucky takes a moment to breathe, holding Tony tightly. Steve just gapes at him, letting the story sink in. 

"Queen Hela, is….is dead?" Steve breathes. Bucky nods. 

"The rulers from the other eight kingdoms have been notified, and they are headed to Hela's castle soon to discuss what to do now. Hela didn't have any children, and she hadn't named an heir, she planned to, should she have killed Thor, but she didn’t officially do it. Her kingdom is dying, Stevie, she was bleeding her citizens dry. They are starving, and no one knows what to do. We have called a Great Treaty Revision." Bucky says. Tony gasps and sits away from Bucky's chest and gapes at his husband. Bucky nods at the question in Tony's eyes. 

"All three of us have to go to Helheim. Thor can't travel yet, they moved him to the castle, but he's weak, and lost a lot of blood. He can't leave. The doctors worry about infection. But something has to be done, and we are all going to meet there to determine it. But Stevie, he did it, he protected Signe, Hela's death voids anything she added to the Great Treaty, so Signe is officially, and legally, heir to your throne." Bucky says, and Steve's eyes fill with tears again. Her kisses his daughter’s curly hair and closes his eyes, breathing her in for a moment. 

"We have to prepare." Steve says. "I know you just got back Bucky…" Steve trails off as he stands. He feels wild, anxious, something racing under his skin, demanding he head toward his husband as soon as possible. Bucky smiles weakly. 

"I am a King, Steve. I'll prepare, and then sleep in the carriage." He says, and then stands too, Tony in his arms. Tony smiles over his shoulder at Steve, hands twisting in Bucky’s hair. 

"I'm gonna go show my husband how much I missed him." Tony says with a lewd wink. Steve gags. "But I told you it would all work out." Tony smirks, and Bucky leaves the room, already kissing his husband. Steve smiles gently at them and follows. 

 

The next few hours are a whirlwind of packing and ordering carriages. He wakes a very disgruntled Loki and tells him what happened, as well as telling Frigga who holds him close and cries in relief with him.

But, by dawn they are ready to go. Steve ordered the large carriage, and the three of them, plus Peter and Signe pile into the carriage, and wave goodbye to a still sleepy Loki and a tearful Frigga. Bucky makes good on his promise and falls asleep almost instantly. Peter curls up close to Bucky, and sighs happily. Tony ruffles both of their hair and then turns to Steve, who is making sure Signe doesn't tumble from the seat. 

"I told you." Tony says gently. Steve smiles weakly. 

"I will feel better when I can finally see him. When I can touch him again." Steve whispers. Tony nods.

"Hopefully there will be no more fighting, a lasting peace, so that our husbands never have to fight again." Tony breathes, staring fondly at Bucky and Peter. Steve nods.

"By the Thunder God I hope so." Steve breathes. 

The five days it takes to get to Helheim’s capital city are uneventful, the going feeling impossibly slow because every time they stop, people swarm Steve and Signe, wanting to give them gifts and to wish them well. Signe is given more blessings than she can possibly know what to do with. 

But finally, finally, the city is in sight, and Steve is wound tightly, nearly vibrating in his seat. When they pull up the drive to the castle Bucky laughs. 

"Give me your daughter, we can handle a little screaming. Because I know you are gonna go bursting out this coach and dashing through the castle to your husband, and I don't want this precious little girl getting hurt while you run." Bucky says, chuckling. Tony laughs. 

“I would never hurt my precious baby.” Steve says, but he smiles, hugs Signe tight and passes her to Bucky. Her face instantly scrunches up, but they have arrived, the carriage rattling to a stop. Steve spares her a glance and then bursts from the coach. 

He races up the stairs to the main doors, cloak and long coat billowing behind him as he runs. Inside the main entrance he stops to bark at a servant, and thanks the gods she speaks his language. 

"Where is King Thor?" He demands. 

"Up…upstairs, in the bedroom at the end of the hall to your right." She stammers, nervous. Steve doesn't even thank her, just charges up the main stairs and races down the hall she indicated, ripping his traveling gloves from his fingers as he goes. He explodes into the room, breathless. 

Thor is sitting up in bed, looking pale and tired, his right eye bandaged. 

"Oh, Thor." Steve breathes, and Thor’s head snaps up from the letter he was reading. 

"Blom." He cries, throws aside the letter and opens his arms. Steve rushes forward and flings himself into his husband’s arms. 

Thor holds him tight, and they are both sobbing. They cling to each other, Thor's face buried in Steve's hair and Steve's face buried in his husband’s chest. Eventually they pull back and kiss for a long time. 

"I love you." Steve breathes. 

"And I love you too, blom, my heart, my life." Thor whispers, and Steve gently rests his forehead against his. They breathe each other in. 

"Bucky told me what happened." Steve whispers, pulling back a bit, brushing some of Thor's hair back.

"I'm glad, she's safe now blom." Thor whispers. Steve nods, tears filling his eyes. 

"I know, thank you. Thank you, Thor." Steve says, punctuating each word with a kiss. Thor holds him close. 

They lie there, tangled together and content for a long time. 

Thor falls asleep eventually, and Steve quietly gets up. He hates to leave, but he has to tend to his daughter. 

Signe is furious when he gets back to her and takes her from Bucky. He and his husband and son had claimed a parlor on the ground floor. Peter is playing quietly and Signe was sitting grumpily on Bucky’s lap. She goes to him readily, but not after leveling him with a fierce glare first.

"Shhh little one, you wanna go see Papa?" He asks, and she brightens, peering behind him. 

"How is he?" Tony asks, curling up next to Bucky.

"Tired, and hurting. But good." Steve says, and then leaves. 

They carefully slip back into the room and Signe shrieks when she sees Thor. Thor sits up groggily, and beams when he sees her. 

"There's my princess!" He cries reaching out to her. She squeals and Steve almost drops her as she wiggles in excitement. 

Thor scoots over on the bed when Steve hands her over and Steve curls up in the space Thor made for him. Thor lifts Signe high above his head and beams up at her when she shrieks with laughter. Steve beams at them and closes his eyes, falling into an exhausted slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a quick note about this chapter. This chapter has a lot of world building in it, discussing the government of the various kingdoms in this fictional world. All of the kingdoms are named after the nine realms from Norse mythology but they in no way necessarily resemble the realms they are named for. They are just kingdom names. I hope this makes sense, it's a mix of backstory on various characters and then how the conflict from the last chapter is resolved.  
> I hope you enjoy the direction this took, and Thank you so much for reading!  
> This only has two chapters left, and I'll try and post an update a day for the next two days to finish this out.

Three days later, all of the eight kingdoms rulers, their spouses, and heirs, if they have them, have crowded into the city. They are camped in the surrounding hills and fields, and there has been a lot of partying as more and more of them arrive. 

Steve wouldn't know, he, Signe, and Thor are holed up in Thor's room, just enjoying being together. They feel no need to partake in the drinking and feasting going on around them. 

Bucky and Tony, however, have been making the most of the visiting royals. Bucky knows a lot them from his military days, and Tony’s father had wanted his son to marry any ruler but the Midguardian one, so he had been carted around to various castles to woo various royals. All he managed to obtain was friendships and then he’d eloped with a handsome soldier who turned out to be king. 

Steve hasn’t met any other royals outside of his in-laws and his own family. Thor doesn’t care much about politics, Loki is the one who bounces around to various castles, not his brother, and since Asguard rarely has disputes with other countries, there wasn’t any need for the second King of Asguard to meet any other ruler. That is, until now. 

When the meeting is finally called, Steve hands an already fussing Signe off to a nanny to sit with the other royal children, under heavy guard of course, and then helps Thor to the throne room. 

It has been transformed from how it looked when Steve had peeked into it days before. Now a low table has been brought into the room, along with eight large benches set in a circle around the table. Each is decorated with carvings, cushions, and colors of the kingdoms they represent. The royals who sit there will also be decorated and dressed up.

Bucky and Tony, dressed in their finery and wearing their crowns are already sitting on their throne, talking quietly and laughing together with the couple next to them. Steve recognizes them in name only, King Clinton Barton and Queen Natasha Romanov of Muspelheim. They are a beautiful couple, dressed in fiery colors of their nation, Queen Natasha's hair a matching shade of red. Her king keeps sneaking adoring glances at her. 

Another door to the room opens as Steve and Thor take their seat on the other side of Tony and Bucky, and a beautifully dressed couple steps out. 

Steve smiles a little at them, their nation borders Midguard and Tony is close with one of them. Queens Pepper and Maria Potts-Hill are elegant and graceful, dressed in matching flowing gowns of fine grey silk, and Queen Pepper beams widely when Tony throws himself into her arms. Tony’s father had highest hopes of her choosing Tony for her king, but that obviously never happened. They rule Nilfheim and are probably the regalest ruling family in attendance. Steve has never met them in person but has seen plenty of portraits.

The other royals who file in Steve doesn't know, but Thor gives them nods as they settle into their respective thrones. The doors to the throne room are then closed and locked, only the royals and a scribe are permitted into the proceedings. 

The scribe stands and clears their throat. 

"Your Majesties, welcome to the revision of the Great Treaty, brought forth by King Thor Odinson of Asguard, leader of the great clan Odinson, and winner of victory in battle over Queen Hela of Helhiem." The scribe says, and bows to Thor, who tips his head. "King Thor, who have you brought with you to this important meeting?" The scribe asks. Thor sits up a little straighter. 

"I have brought my husband, King Steven Grant Rogers Odinson, Prince of Midguard, Duke of Brooklyn." Thor says in a clear voice. The scribe nods, scribbling that down, on the top of a large piece of parchment. 

"Is the King of Midguard present, and who is your companion?" The scribe asks. 

"I, King James Buchanan Barnes of Midguard, Lord of Brooklyn, am present, and have brought with me my husband, King Consort Anthony Edward Barnes, Duke of Manhattan, and Heir to the House of Stark." Bucky says, in what Steve always calls his King voice, which makes Steve stifle a chuckle in Thor's shoulder. 

He heard from his father when he and Bucky were small, that the start of the Treaty Reviews are always pompous, with each royal announcing all of their titles, and then their spouses’ titles, and then sometimes their heirs’ titles depending on the situation.

"Is the Royal family from Muspelhiem present?" The scribe asks, sounding a little bored. 

"Yes, King Clinton Barton, leader of Muspelhiem, and my Queen Natasha Romanov, leader of Muspelhiem, present and reporting for duty." King Clint says, winking. 

Everyone rolls their eyes. Steve is mildly surprised that they don't have more titles but Thor turns his head and gently whispers to Steve.

"Clint and Natasha stepped down from their other titles when they became King and Queen, wanting to be equal rulers in all ways. That's why the scribe asked if the Royal family is here, and not if the king or queen is here." Thor finishes with a soft kiss to Steve's forehead. 

"Is the Queen of Nilfhiem present?" The scribe continues. Steve turns back to marvel at the royals and their fancy clothes. 

"Yes, Queen Virginia Potts-Hill of Nilfhiem, and duchess of California, present, with my wife, Queen Maria Potts-Hill, lady of New York." Queen Pepper says, the picture of grace and poise. 

"Is the King of Vanahiem present, and traveling with anyone?" 

"I, King Stephen Strange of Vanahiem, and from the Sanctum Sanctorum am present, and am traveling alone." The elaborately dressed man says, from his throne next to Queen Pepper and Maria. Steve eyes him curiously, he is the only king traveling alone. 

"He has asked me several times to marry Loki, but Loki will hear none of it." Thor whispers and Steve giggles a little. 

"Are the King and Queen of Wakanda, formerly known as Alfhiem present?" 

"Aye, King T'Challa of Wakanda, and Queen Nakia are present." Steve's eyes widen at the man's deep, smooth voice and eyes his clothes and his wife’s clothes. They are an attractive couple, and look regal as well. Tony wiggles his fingers at T'Challa and the man rolls his eyes. 

"Is the Queen of Jotunhiem present?" 

"Yes, Queen Nebula, of Jotun, sister to Queen Gamora of Svartalfheim, present." A beautiful woman says, sprawled on her throne. She isn't wearing a dress, instead is clad in a formfitting suit of dark material, her hair is cut close to her head and her make up is striking. 

Thor had explained these two Queens situation: their father, Thanos, was a power hungry war lord who had dreams of ruling all eight kingdoms, not for unity but for power. He only successfully conquered Svartalfheim and Jotunhiem, before the other kingdoms rallied and stopped him. He’d killed all the royal families and several of the lesser noble people in both countries. As a result, upon his death, the two kingdoms leadership was a nightmare. At a different Great Treaty Revision, that all their fathers or mothers had attended, it was decided that the war lord’s daughters would rule the kingdoms. The people hadn’t objected and Queens Nebula and Gamora were crowned at the young ages of 7 and 5. 

That war is actually how Loki got adopted by Thor’s father. Thanos had killed Loki’s mother and father and left the terrified infant behind. Odin, named for the first leader of the Odinson clan, had heard his cries while riding toward the capital for the fight. He’d stopped and scooped up the infant, starving and dirty, and sent him home with a letter to his wife. 

Frigga hadn’t even hesitated and accepted the child. Loki was Claimed as soon as Odin returned and settled into life as an Asguardian prince. Queen Nebula has reached out to Loki a few times, offering him his father’s lands and titles back. Loki has refused each time. He and Nebula are close friends and he visits several times a year but is content to remain with his title of Prince of Asguard.

"And finally, is the Queen of Svartalfhiem and her husband present?" 

"Yes, Queen Gamora, of Svartalfhiem, and my husband, Sir Peter Quill, are present." The equally beautiful queen seated next to Steve and Thor says, and her husband, from where he is reclining on the bench grins and waggles his eyebrows. 

"Then with all of the royal families present, and accounted for, please state the name of your heirs, if one has been named." The scribe says. They pause for a moment.

"Asguard." 

"Princess Signe Frigga Odinson, Heir to the throne at Asguard and Duchess of Brooklyn." Thor calls. 

"Midguard." 

"Prince Peter Benjamin Barnes, Heir to the throne at Midguard, next Duke of Manhattan, and heir to the Stark family fortune." Tony rattles off proudly.

"Muspelhiem."

"Princess Natalia Laura Barton-Romanov, Heir to the throne at Muspelhiem." 

"Nilfhiem." 

"Prince Morgan Potts-Hill, heir to the throne at Nilfhiem and Duke of California."

"Vanahiem."

"No heir apparent has been named at this time." King Stephen says, glaring at Thor, who grins and shrugs. 

"Wakanda." 

"No heir apparent has been named at this time." Queen Nakia says softly, a hand going to her stomach. 

"Jotunhiem." 

"No heir apparent has been named at this time." Queen Nebula says, smirking at her sister. 

"Svaralfhiem."

"Prince Rocket Quill, Heir to the throne at Svaralfhiem." Queen Gamora says with a roll of her eyes when her husband smirks over the name. A few royals chuckle at the name as well. 

"Then with all of that cleared up, the preceding may start in earnest." The scribe says, sitting back and motioning for the royals to start. 

"We must decide what to do about Helhiem, as Hela named no heir." Thor says, leaning forward. There are murmurs and nods. 

"What do you propose?" King T’Challa asks. 

"Helhiem is dying, Hela bled her people dry and they are starving." Bucky says, leaning forward as well, and indicating a piece of parchment on the table. "The fields are nearly barren, crops are failing, livestock are dying, and there isn't any money." 

"So, the logical thing to do is absorb Helhiem into an existing Kingdom, aide it back to health." Queen Pepper states, nodding slightly, eyeing the numbers on the parchment Bucky pointed out. 

"But to take away their right to be their own sovereign country is cruel and foolish." Thor says softly. "They are not Hela's mistakes; they need help but not to be robbed of their nationality." Everyone makes a noise of agreement.

"But they have no ruler, they have no leadership, and not even an heir to be raised somewhere else." Queen Nebula says, sounding bored. 

"That's not totally true." Tony says softly. "Hela had hoped that Thor would recognize a child she picked out as his and Steven's heir, and then she would also name the child her heir. That way when Steve and Thor pass, she would have a claim to both thrones and doesn't have to put any work into raising the child." 

"But there is no record of her having named the heir." King Stephen says. 

"She never legally did. She merely had plans to." Thor replies, reaching up to adjust his bandages. Steve reaches out and gently rubs his husband’s back. Thor gives him a gentle look and turns back to the gathered royals. 

"So, there is a child?" Gamora asks. 

"Yep." Bucky says, popping the p. 

"The solution is simple then." Gamora says, sounding a bit bored. Everyone blinks at her. She huffs and rolls her eyes. 

"We should ask the people if they will recognize the baby as their heir. They can do that, the Treaty states that if the monarch dies and no heir is named, the people may vote on one. See if the people approve of the baby, and name it heir. Then send the child to one of us, some royal family to raise it and train the child in the ways of ruling, while we all support Helhiem. Then when the baby is old enough to sit on the throne, they can come back here and rule." Gamora says, waving her hand flippantly. Steve raises his eyebrows. It's a good plan. 

"Who wants to raise someone else’s heir?" King Stephen snaps. Queen Nebula makes a noise of agreement and her sister shoots her a scathing look. 

"I'm not saying I won't help Helhiem. I'm saying that I don't want to raise a baby when I don't even have my own heir, that is no accident." Queen Nebula says, and smirks when King Stephen throws his hand toward her in agreement. 

"Wakanda is also happy to send aide, but we are preparing for the birth of our first child and cannot take on another baby." King T'Challa says, putting his arm around his wife. The meeting derails a bit while everyone coos over the couple and murmurs of congratulations float around the room. 

"Nat and I are already overrun with kids, and we'd be happy to take the child, but we live so far from Helhiem, I doubt the child would ever visit their country until they were old enough to rule." Clint says, frowning. “It takes a week of travel if you aren’t in a royal caravan, more if you are. The kid would never visit.”

"Same for us, Maria and I could take the child, but we live too far." Queen Pepper says. Gamora expresses similar sentiments, although she tacks on an expressive gesture at her husband, which seems to clear things up between the others but leaves Steve confused. He makes a mental note to ask Thor about it later.

Everyone turns to look at Bucky and Tony and Thor and Steve. Bucky and Tony are having one of those freaky couple conversations where they talk without speaking. Steve glances at Thor, who is frowning. 

"We can take the child." Steve says suddenly, and then flushes when everyone turns to look at him. 

"Asguard shares a border with Helhiem, and it isn't blocked by mountains like Jotun's border is. We already have an heir, and we have time to take in another child." 

"I suppose that's true, with their clan system most problems deal with themselves, and they have a royal brother and Thor's mother around to help." Queen Pepper says. 

"And they have the relationship with Midguard for help in raising the baby should they need it." Queen Gamora says. Bucky and Tony enthusiastically nod.

"All in favor of Kings Thor and Steven raising the heir elect of Helhiem?" Bucky says, raising his hand. Every royal puts their hand up. Steve smiles, and lets Thor tug him closer. 

"You never cease to amaze me, blom." Thor murmurs into Steve's hair and Steve beams, cuddling a little closer. 

"Then the matter is settled. We will all send aide to Helhiem, and the Asguardian kings will govern the land until the heir they will adopt is old enough to rule on their own." Queen Natasha says, voice firm. Everyone murmurs their assent and the scribe scribbles that down. 

Each country then pledges what aide they can send to Helhiem but Steve isn't really listening. He's a bit nervous about what he just promised, but then Thor squeezes his hand and Steve knows that everything will be alright. 

When the Great Treaty is finished being revised, all the royals sign it, and then retire to their various lodgings, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

“Who’s gonna drink with me?” Peter Quill calls as the royals leave the castle. 

“Peter!” Gamora chides. “I swear he’s like another child. As if I don’t have my hands full with the actual children at home.” She rolls her eyes. “Thor, Steve, have a good night.” She says with a polite nod and chases her husband. Her comment in the meeting suddenly makes more sense. 

Steve and Thor leave hand in hand. They wave to all the Buck and Tony, and several other couples, make promises to attend lunches and dinners before everyone leaves, and walk toward the nursery. 

"I'm sorry I didn't ask Thor. Is it ok if we take in that child?" Steve whispers. Thor stops and reaches for him, cupping his face gently. 

"Blom, I will never be angry or upset with your generous heart. I agree with you, we make the logical choice for the raising of the baby, but selfishly I am excited. I want to fill our castle with children, and Signe needs a sibling, so that one day this baby can embarrass her spouse with stories from their childhood the way Loki and Bucky do. And what’s the difference between chasing one baby screaming down the halls and chasing two?" Thor asks. Steve laughs, and feels tears prick his eyes. He tugs Thor into a kiss and then hugs him tight. 

"I love you Thor." Steve breathes. Thor laughs. 

"I love you too Steven." 

Thor tugs Steve down the hall to the nursery, and grins when Signe shrieks at them. He picks her up and tucks her against his hip while Steve walks toward the cradle holding the baby.

"Is this the child Hela intended to be her heir?" Steve asks the nursemaid softly. She nods. 

"Aye, poor little lass. Her father died of Scarlet fever, and her mother died birthin’ her. Wee lamb is only a month old." The nursemaid says. 

Steve reaches down and lifts the baby up gently. She scrunches her face and Steve shushes her gently, rocking her. 

"She's precious." Thor says, peering into the bundle of blankets at the tiny baby. 

Steve coos at the baby, and then switches Thor, passing the baby over and taking Signe. They coo over her some more before returning her to the nursemaid. They take Signe to her bedroom, tucking her in with kisses and soft words. Steve’s heart swells at the sight of his sweet daughter drifting off, and he feels a thrill of excitement at the thought of having two daughters to tuck in soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut. You can absolutely skip this chapter if that isn't your cup of tea, no plot happens. It's just sweet THundershield lovin each other/

Steve and Thor change and crawl into bed, wrapped around each other, content to just hold each other.   
The room feels strange to Steve, and he wishes they were home. That he had just tucked Signe into her cradle across the hall, and maybe has put the new baby to bed in her own room, or maybe in a cradle at the foot of their bed, so when she cries he can go to her, soothe her tears the same as he does with Signe. He smiles softly at the thought of holding both of them. 

"What are you thinking of, my precious blom?" Thor rumbles quietly, tightening his arms around his husbands slightly smaller form. 

"Our daughters." Steve whispers. Thor chuckles gently, and dots a few kisses to Steve's hair. 

"What of our daughters?" Thor asks softly. 

"Well our newest will need a place to sleep, and she's so little. She may need a room where her wet nurse can care for her, but I suppose with two of us could manage bottles between us, but babies that little don't always sleep through the night and we may be exhausted, but if she and Signe share a room she may wake Signe." Steve rambles. Thor laughs and cards fingers through Steve's hair. 

"You are overthinking my love. We will manage, the same we did with Siggi. A nanny or nursemaid will certainly help, but we will figure it out. I have no doubt that you will rise to this occasion, just as you have all others." Thor murmurs, pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead. Steve smiles happily. 

"You don't think it's too soon right? Signe has barely been with us for a year, we are hardly in our second year of marriage, are two children too much?" Steve asks worriedly. Thor pulls back a little to look Steve in the eye. 

"My mother and father had me early into their marriage. Then they adopted Loki not long after that. And they loved us and each other with their whole hearts. We are kings my darling, we will be fine. I know because every time I see you with Signe my heart near bursts with love, every time I wake up next to you, I thank the Gods for sending you to me. And when you held that precious little girl today, my heart near burst with love for you, for our family. You are everything I have ever wanted, blom. And our daughters are everything I didn't know I was missing or wanting in my life. Blom, Steven, you and our daughters, and any other child the gods send our way are my whole world, and everything I will ever need. I would have cherished more years with you just the two of us, but I cherish every moment with Signe, and am looking forward to every moment spoiling our newest addition. I love you endlessly, blom." Thor promises and pushes a gentle kiss to Steve's lips. 

Steve is blushing, and grinning like the love sick idiot he is. Steve kisses back, and then pushes at Thor's shoulder until he rolls onto his back. Steve follows, careful not to put all his weight on his still recovering husband. He kisses Thor's cheek and then his mouth and then down his neck, leaving gentle open-mouthed kisses along his husband’s neck. Thor's breath catches, and he runs his hand up Steve's back gently and delicately. Steve smiles and plucks at Thor's shirt. 

"Can I take this off, darling?" Steve murmurs against the skin above Thor's collarbone. 

"Yes, anything you want." Thor says, and sits up a bit to pull his shirt off. He leans back against the pillows and Steve runs a gentle hand up his chest. 

"Comfortable, baby?" Steve asks. 

"Yes." Thor breathes. Steve smiles and goes back to working the skin of Thor's neck. When he is satisfied with the mark, he moves down, working his mouth down his husbands muscled chest. 

He laps at Thor's nipples, until Thor groans, and threads his fingers into Steve's hair. Steve smiles, and gently sucks on the pebbled buds, until Thor is shifting on the sheets a bit, hips stuttering. Steve grins and moves on, kissing down toned abs to lap at the hollow of Thor's hip, and mouth at the line of coarse hair leading down below Thor's pants. Thor groans, soft and low, as Steve continues to work his mouth over Thor's skin. 

"You are incredible." Steve whispers into Thor's hip. "You are wonderful." Another kiss and another love bite, faint, but there just the same. "You are my everything." Steve breathes and has to work to not cry. 

He almost lost this man, almost lost their family, and he will spend the rest of his life grateful that he didn’t. "I love you." Steve whispers, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Thor's pants. 

With a gentle tug he moves them down several inches to kiss at the newly exposed skin. He purposefully ignores his husband’s erection, which is straining against the soft material. Steve loves how much his husband is affected by him. He places several more kisses and sucks several more bruises into the toned, golden skin. Thor is panting now, his fingers gently combing through Steve's hair, and over his face.   
Steve smiles up at him, letting his eyes show all his love and adoration, and Thor's breath catches.

"You are such a gift, blom." He breathes, and Steve's smile grows. 

He finally pulls Thor's pants down to his thighs, grateful that Thor lifts his hips to help. Thor's cock stands proud and hard against his stomach, and Steve licks his lips. They don't usually do this, Thor preferring to sink into Steve's body and kiss him deeply as they make love. But Steve wants to show his husband just how loved he is, and how much Steve is glad that they are married. 

He kisses the tops of Thor's thighs, and spends a long time tasting the crease between groin and leg. Thor is doing his best to stay still but his legs and hips are constantly flexing and jerking on the bed. 

Steve smiles and buries his fingers in the curls near Thor's cock. 

"You are so beautiful husband mine." Steve purrs. Thor groans.

"You are going to be the death of me." Thor pants. Steve chuckles. 

"I should hope not, I am rather fond of you and would hope to not lose you prematurely." Steve says softly, and then licks a long stripe up Thor's cock. 

Thor jerks, his hips canting upward. Steve grins, and does it again before finally settling himself down on the mattress so that he can give all his attention to the beautiful, thick, dusty pink cock in front of him.   
He gently sucks on the head, and internally preens at the noise Thor makes at that. 

He gently, slowly works his mouth lower, and lower, until near all of Thor's girth is in his mouth. Thor makes a choked off broken noise, and Steve can feel the tension in him, the barely restrained wild in Thor when he is intimate. He wants to fuck up into his mouth, Steve knows, and is very appreciative that Thor holds back. 

It's taken a long time to get to the point where he can take even this much, and there is still a good two inches Steve can't take down his throat. Thor doesn't seem to mind, and Steve eagerly starts bobbing up and down, making sure to keep his lips tight on the length. He loves the musky taste and the weight on his tongue that is all Thor. He starts working faster, feeling his jaw ache in the best way. 

"Steven, blom, darling, I'm close." Thor mumbles, voice strained. Steve doesn't acknowledge, just keeps working, adding a hand to the mix, working the drool leaking from his lips down to the base. Thor keens, and the fingers in Steve's hair tighten. Steve knows the signal and slips a hand down beneath himself to palm his own cock. 

Thor gasps, and comes, spilling hot ribbons down Steve's throat. Steve comes too, and moans around his mouthful. He pulls off with an obscene slurp that makes him blush and gently crawls up to plaster himself to his still panting husband. 

"Lie on my other side, blom. I can't see you well on this side anymore." Thor says, around pants as he comes down, and Steve readily obliges, flipping over him. They both take a moment to breathe.

"Let me take care of you, Steven." Thor murmurs. Steve smiles and hides his blush in Thor's neck. 

"I already finished, don't worry about me. I do need to change my pants though." Steve breathes. Thor chuckles and releases Steve, who hurries out of bed and into clean pants, before practically diving back into the sheets. Thor pulls his own pants up, and tucks Steve closer. Steve breathes a content sigh and they snuggle together. 

"I love you, blom." Thor mumbles. 

"I love you too, my mountain king." Steve whispers before sleep tugs them both under.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just a wrap up of Steve and Thor's family and how their kids end up.

A week later, after a messenger made the rounds to all of Helheim’s people with the news and the vote on the heir (which is a resounding yes), the royal families head home, Steve and Thor take their new baby and Signe home. 

Princess Sarah Astrid Odinson, heir to the throne of Helheim, and Second Born to the Kings of Asguard is claimed in one of the small temples built to the Thunder God near the border, without all the fancy clothes and circumstance of her sister, but with no less love or affection. 

Loki takes to Sarah immediately and dotes on her, spoiling her rotten, Signe too, although Signe is too attached to Steve to let anyone hold her for long. Sarah is a happy baby, who screams bloody murder when hungry but otherwise is content to be held by anyone. 

Frigga beams when Thor tucks little Sarah into her arms and coos over both girls constantly. She usually is seen with one of her grandkids in her arms or trailing after her. 

Sarah and Signe grow into stunning princesses, Signe with her tumble of dark curls and dark eyes, and Sarah with her mane of fiery red hair and snapping green eyes. 

Steve and Thor adopt a set of rambunctious, identical twin boys when Signe and Sarah are five and four. Haldor James and Halvar Loki Odinson join the family when they are two years old. Their orphanage gave them their first names, Steve and Thor chose their middle names. They are wild and loud and so loved by everyone they meet. The four royal siblings often run down the hallways screaming and rough housing. 

The boy both grow into regal princes, each with bright blue eyes and dark hair, identical to everyone except their family.

Bucky and Tony adopt two more children, Princess Eliza Sarah Barnes and Princess Maria Antonia Barnes. Their three children get on like a house on fire with their cousins and the families visit each other twice a year, if not more. 

Steve and Thor only grow more in love as they age and live to see all their children settled and happy. Signe marries a charming woman from one of the mountain clans and takes the Asguardian throne on her twenty-third birthday with her wife as queen. Sarah marries a man from Helheim and takes her throne when she is also twenty-three. Haldor moves to the mountain clan he was adopted from and becomes a valuable link between his sister the Queen and the mountain clans. He never marries, content to remain single to devote all his time to his work and his clan. Halvar marries the prince of Wakanda and becomes their King consort. 

Steve and Thor never stop being in love, and never seem to stop being just as sweet to each other. Their children complain about it endlessly, but never doubted they were loved and that their parents loved each other. When their grandchildren come along, they spoil them rotten and disgust them by being just as much in love as always. 

The Kingdoms settle into peace, Helheim prospers, and Queen Sarah is a just and kind ruler when she takes the throne. Signe is also a fierce warrior like Thor and an incredible Queen to Asguard.

"I love you, blom, just as much as I did the day, I met you, if not more." Thor whispers, years and years later, when Sarah is crowned and living in Helheim, when Signe is married and ruling their country, when Haldor and Halvar have moved away from the castle to live their respective lives.

Steve is tucked against his chest and they are looking up at the mountains, wrapped together in a huge blanket. Steve smiles and sighs contentedly. 

"And I you, my mighty mountain king. I love you endlessly." Steve whispers back, relaxing further against his husband, feeling warm and content, in the way only a man deeply in love with his life, his family, and his husband can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot, and I hope you all liked this as much as I do. If you would like to scream about the fic or the ship or Marvel or Stranger Things, follow me on Tumblr [here!](https://hippiebuckyharrington.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
